Code: The End
by Dragon C. Chan
Summary: Cht 13 Epiloge is up!
1. Chapter 1

Code: The End

By Dragon C. Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko!

The gang is controlled by X.A.N.A, and his monsters led by the gang have invaded the real word, the Earth's defense in waning all hope is lost… Or is it? Featuring your daily dosage of Kitty Boy!

This was their greatest attack yet. They have to get this X.A.N.A. and stop it. These were the thoughts of Raul, a soldier, in fact one of the first soldiers to respond to the invasion. They bombed and struck against X.A.N.A.'s forces for the past few days all the time those freakish black clothed children fought. Raul came to the conclusion that those children were robots; how else could they fight for so long? Now, however was the time for the final assault on X.A.N.A.'s compound he couldn't believe how big it was and he wondered about the significance of the large red glowing black tower in the middle of it. But just then his thoughts were interrupted by a blast from above. Raul barely got out of the way, when he regained his composure; he was being stared down by a person on all fours with a X.A.N.A. symbol pulsating on their head.

"It was one of the kids!" Raul thought. The feline boy stared a hole through him with his silted eye. The boy's big black cat ears twitched and he extended his claws. Raul readied his gun as the feline boy charged forward hissing an in human sound. Raul fired but the feline was to fast for him, he felt a horrible pain on his shoulder it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he'd been hit. He couldn't die! Not to the cat boy not to the one who killed Miguel! The cat boy was now upon Raul fangs and claws bared ready to deliver the death blow... but the blow never came. Raul heard a scream and he looked up to see the cat boy on his knees gripping his head in pain. With in him there was a prison; it was suppose to keep the boy inside and keep him under X.A.N.A's control, but it had been a long time since it had been recharged and the feline boy within its walls awoke. Raul didn't know what to make of this. It seemed like an eternal struggle was going on and that's when it happened the feline boy spoke.

"X.A.N.A…" said the feline boy with utter hate and spite in his voice. Raul couldn't believe the boy talked!

"X.A.N.A!" yelled the cat boy. His eyes glowed purple.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the prison holding the boy shattered. A dark ghost like figure exorcised its self from the feline boy reveling purple, pink and yellow clothes, but when the ghost hit the light it gave off a strange silent shriek and disintegrated. The feline boy collapsed to the ground not moving an inch. Raul was stunned, what happened, all the darkness was gone from the cat boy. Then his radio came alive, shouts for retreat blared loudly over the little box. The mega tanks have come, the mega tanks have come! Raul began to retreat but stopped, he took one look at the cat boy, and then he picked him up and made his escape.

I hope you like! Please don't kill me!

Next Chapter: Revelations

The Gangs new powers

Odd- He's full Neko, super hearing, super smell, heightened speed and agility, physic powers ex: future and past sight, physic blasts, and infinite arrows.

Ulrich- super speed for long periods of time, can make infinite copies of himself, can morph any object into a blade of choice, n-gonulation, and he can also manipulate fire.

Yumi- Telekinesis, her fans, every ninja skill known to man, shuriken, and can manipulate ice.

Aelita- can create and destroy large or small pieces of land, can create barriers, can throw the land she created to squish things, and make false copies of herself and others.

Jeremie- Well if I reveal his powers it would ruin the plot and some surprises, so you have to wait.


	2. Revelations

Revelations

By Dragon C. Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did you'd know Odd's home country by now.

Odd awakens to a nightmare. (Plus your daily dosage of Kitty Boy)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raul Jameston, 18 year old soldier, brown spiked down hair (think William), a decent built man, blue eyes, in ragged army clothes, was being chewed out by his commanding officer.

Commander, "How could you bring HIM here that THING will kill us all!"

Raul, "Sir may I speak freely?"

Commander angered, "Yes you may."

Raul, "Sir I believe that the feline boy is of no more threat to us."

Soldier, "Wha?" But before he could finish the commander silenced him

Raul continuing," I believe the boy was controlled by X.A.N.A. to do its bidding. That's not the same person who killed Miguel. Something, I don't know what was exorcised from him when we fought. We can gain invaluable information and a strong ally from him!"

Commander, "But… What if this is a trap?"

Raul, "Then I'll take him out myself."

That caused a stir in the tent they were in.

Soldier, "You can't handle the boy! Look at your shoulder!" Raul touched his bandaged shoulder when the soldier spoke of it.

Commander, "Silence! We won't know anything until the boy awakens! Raul I hold you responsible for the boy's actions!"

Raul, "Yes sir!" Just as Raul finished a soldier ran in.

Running Soldier, "The Cat boy is up!"

Odd's dream

Odd in a panic, "This is one messed up dream!"

Around him events unfolded, he saw X.A.N.A.'s monsters destroying the land, people running in fear and what he saw next stopped him cold. He saw his friends decked out in black and X.A.N.A. symbols leading monsters and mowing down buildings, tanks, and… people.

Odd in frenzy, "No this can't be real!"

Then Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were around him, circling him ready to strike, but where was Jeremie?

"Guys?" He asked quietly

His friends swarmed him, attacking him, he covered up in defense but as quickly as they came they were gone. Then a building appeared in the distance and it got closer and closer then stopped in front of Odd where he could see a huge red glowing black tower in the middle.

"Ahhh!", Odd woke up in a ragged army bed inside a tent "Where the heck am I?", Odd put his hand on his head and was surprised to find out that his hand covered his entire face and was purple "Wha?", questioned Odd confused, Odd decided to look at his hands "Oh my God!", said Odd His hands were now big cat paws like in Lyoko and he was wearing his Lyokoian out fit as well... IN THE REAL WORLD! Then he felt his head and discovered something new he had giant cat ears

"No… was the dream real?" questioned Odd

Odd needed to know, he dashed out of the tent at speeds that surprised him and he spotted a pile of rubble and he jumped on it and began to hop to the top. He heard shouts below but ignored them: he had to see if this was real! He reached the top and couldn't believe what he saw. The city was in ruins, and off in the distance he saw a building with a red glowing tower in the middle. Scenes dream no, vision flashed in his mind.

Odd, "No… this is real. Guys…" Images of the others flashed in his mind "X.A.N.A. really does have you. This is really real!" Tears fell from his eyes "I'll get you back, I promise!"

Just then he heard something behind him…

With Raul and the Commander

Soldier pointing to the top of the pile of rubble, "The boy is up there!"

Commander, "Well Raul I believe it's your job to greet our guest."

Raul nodded and began to climb up the rubble; all the while his shoulder ached him as he climbed up.

Back with Odd

Some one was climbing up, and then he heard a voice

? (To Odd), "Um Cat boy?"

Odd turned around and looked at the voices owner.

Odd forcing a smile, "My name is Odd, but my friends call me kitty boy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Odd… (Goes to hide so she doesn't get beat up for giving Odd trauma)

Next Chapter: That Day and Chaos

Extra Info

This will eventually include Ulrich/Yumi ness!


	3. That Day and Chaos

That Day and Chaos

By Dragon C. Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

How X.A.N.A. won the battle. (Plus your daily dosage of Kitty Boy!)

After introductions and Odd flipping off the pile of rubble, and scaring the crap out of the soldiers it was time to talk.

Commander as they were sitting down in the tent, "So Cat boy…"

"Odd."

Commander shocked, "Wha?"

Odd, "My name is Odd and my friends call me kitty boy."

Commander a little struck by the rudeness, "Well Odd if you be so kind as to tell us everything that you know about this X.A.N.A."

Odd tail stands up in surprise and his cat noise and whiskers twitch, "Well I guess I can tell you now seeing that the world is being taken over by a demonic artificial intelligence…"

Odd then proceeded to tell the tale on how they met Aelita, how X.A.N.A.'s been after them for years, the return trips to the past, all about the monsters and Lyoko, and how they need to save Aelita, and that Jeremie was working, well had been working on a antivirus so they could free Aelita from X.A.N.A.'s grasp.

Commander finally asking, "Why save a computer program?"

Odd fuming, "Her NAME is Aelita and she's as real as you or me!"

CRACK!

The glass in a pair or binoculars that a soldier was holding shattered. Everyone looked over surprised, Odd most of all.

Odd in awe, "X.A.N.A. gave my powers an up grade."

Raul blurting out anxiously, "Why are you kids like this?" Then however he covered his mouth when he realized this was a touchy subject

Odd with downcast eyes, "I don't remember much but I guess you want to know what I do remember. That day started off normal when Ulrich and I were woken up to dang early by a X.A.N.A. attack…"

Flash Back

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Odd yawning, "LAZER ARROW! DIE HORNETS DIE! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Odd wrapped himself up into a cocoon and slept.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Odd groggy, "Ehhhh!" Odd gets up in the covers and stumbles for his phone.

"Eh…" Odd finds it and answers it "ZZZ! Yep. X.A.N.A.'s attackn. Ok. ZZZ! WHAT?"

Odd sits up and his eyes bulge, "Ulrich get up X.A.N.A.'s attacking!" Odd shakes Ulrich.

Ulrich groggy, "What?" He takes out his earplugs.

Odd yelling in Ulrich's ears, "X.A.N.A'S ATTACKING!"

Ulrich, "Ahhh! Don't yell I'm coming!"

At the factory

"So what's up Einstein?" questions Odd

Jeremie, "X.A.N.A.'s activated a tower, Yumi and Aelita are already in Lyoko battling some Krabs, but good news is the Skithazoa hasn't showed up yet."

Odd all fired up, "What are we waitn for! Charge!"

Ulrich shaking his head, "Odd you are such an idiot."

Odd with a crazy glint in his eye, "I already knew that!"

Jeremie with his hand on his head, "I'll start the process your headed to the polar region."

In Lyoko

"Eee Yahh!" Yumi screamed sending her fan straight through a Krab and the Krab explodes.

Odd and Ulrich appear and drop down.

Odd excited, "Let's get um!" Odd charged forward.

Ulrich rolling his eyes, "Odd!"

Odd annoyed, "What?"

Jeremie in a plain voice, "Vehicles."

Odd, "Heh…" Odd hopped on the Overboard and took off

Ulrich annoyed, "Oi." Ulrich rides of off on his Overbike to help Yumi.

Odd spotting a Krab looking at Aelita, "Hey ugly didn't your Momma tell you to never fire deadly lasers at girls!"

With that the Krab fried on Odd but missed. Odd took the opportunity to fly over the Krab and destroy it. Then he flew over to Aelita and flipped off the board and landed in a bow.

Odd all proper, "Malady care to board my board?", But before Aelita could answer they heard a scream.

"YUMI!" yelled Ulrich

They spun around to find Yumi caught in some giant black X.A.N.A ghost blob, and they saw Ulrich running to help her.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich rocketed forward and tried to cut the part of the blob that had Yumi caught in it but the sword became stuck

"Grr!" Ulrich tried to wench the sword free to find himself caught as well

Odd, "What the hell IS that thing!" Odd now had Aelita and himself on the Overboard and they were hovering above the blob watching it squirm and take the shape of the land it was on.

Jeremie panicking, "I don't know but once Aelita deactivates the tower they will be free! Go!"

Odd determined "Alright!" Odd turns to leave but the Overboard refuses to move

"Huh?" questions Odd

Aelita frightened, "Odd look!" She points to the fact that the blob has a goopy drippy tentacle wrapped around the Overboard.

Odd, "Oh no you don't!"

Odd shoots laser arrows at the blob but the arrows just get sucked in the blob and drop out leaving the blob unharmed.

Odd in shock and awe, "Oh No…"

They were close to the blob now and that's when Aelita fell.

"NOOOO! AELITA!" Odd screamed reaching for Aelita as she fell but as Odd tried to move the blob had his feet caught and the goopy mess was slowly creeping up his body.

Jeremie in a complete panic, "Nooo! Guys! Nooooo!" But that was all Odd heard before everything went dark.

End flashback

Odd sadly, "…And the next thing that I can remember was waking up in that army bed. Odd's big cat ears drooped.

Commander feeling remorse, "I see so those other children are your friends."

Odd saddened, 'Yes… Huh?" Odd stood up and his cat ears twitched

"X.A.N.A…"

Just then there were explosions in the distance and a radio came alive with the news of a monster attack and the need for reinforcements.

Raul amazed, "How…"

Odd in a buzz, "I'm physic remember! We need to help those people! You need to aim for the X.A.N.A. symbol on the monster, it's their weak spot!" Odd ran off.

Soldier, "Who died and made him leader?"

Commander smirking liking Odd's enthusiasm, "No one, he just stated fact. Now men move out!"

I may have some other military ranking people in here and I will get the order of the ranks wrong, just to let you know

Next Chapter: BATTLE!

How Odd acted when he got up is how I'd act if I got a call at 2:00 am.


	4. BATTLE!

BATTLE!

By Dragon C. Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko! Wahhh!

Battle time! (And your daily dosage of Kitty Boy!)

Kittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykitty

Odd dashed out of the tent dodging parked tanks and piles of broken up cement as he ran towards the battle field, but then he noticed something.

Odd, "How am I going to get there? Even at my new speeds it will still be a while before I get there. Man, I wish I had my overboard!" And with that his board materialized out of thin air in front of his feet

"SWEET!" cheered Odd. The happy Kitty Boy flipped on and took off towards the fight.

With the soldiers

Commander within the hatch of a tank, "Alright men! Our mission is to protect civilians and take out as many of these monsters as we can! Now move out!"

Soldiers "Yahhhh!"

The army advanced in tanks and foot soldiers carried various guns and rocket launchers, but their advance was halted by laser blasts from the front and the sky.

Soldier pointing forward, "Monsters ahoy!"

Soldiers began to open fire and the tanks advanced forward to meet the enemy. The tank carrying the commander however rides over to Raul and stops.

Commander "Raul find out guest!"

Suddenly a purple blur shoots over the pair and several Krabs in front of them blow up all at once.

Raul awestruck, "I think I found him"

Odd, "Hey!"

Odd gracefully flies over to the pair and lands in between then both scaring them both.

Raul pointing to the board, "What is that?"

Odd beaming, "It's my Over Board!"

Commander interrupting, "Odd! You need to take out as many monsters as you and rescue any civilians you find!"

Odd saluting, "Aye! Aye! Chief!"

Suddenly laser blasts came from above nearly hitting the trio. Odd looked up and with his cat like eyes was able to spot the source.

Commander, "What was that!"

Odd, "It was about 20- 30 hornets and flying mantas!"

Raul amazed "How did you…"

Odd, "Kitty sight! I'll get them!"

The engines on the overboard fired up and the kitty shot up like a rocket.

Raul, "He is such an idiot." But then the sky was filled up with light from exploding monsters

Commander, "You were saying…"

Raul, "…"

Up in the air with Odd

Odd taunting, "You can't catch me ya bums!"

Odd had managed to eliminate most of the monsters so there were only two hornets and three mantas left and the monsters proceeded to fire on Odd life mad. Of course Odd dogged the blasts with his new found agility and proceeded to take out four of the five monsters, till there was one hornet left.

Odd a little to happy, "Well I guess we are alone now"

Odd aimed at the hornet. Terrified the hornet looked around noticing indeed it was alone and turned on its tail and flew away at breakneck speeds.

Odd putting his hands on his hips "Heh, I thought so."

But then Odd was over come by a vision, he saw a little brown haired in ragged jeans and a blue tee-shirt running a way from a mega tank, but then the boy tripped and the tank fired. Odd coming out of the vision sped off to help.

"I shouldn't have wandered off. Aunty was right!" the boy thought. The mega tank was in hot pursuit of the boy "No! It's gaining!"

Then as fate decreed the boy tripped on a rock.

"No…" He began to cry

The tank opened up charged and fired at the boy but the blast never hit the scared little boy.

Odd, "You ok there?"

"Huh?" questioned the boy as he felt that he was in arms and he opens his eyes to find that he was hovering above the ground.

"I'm ok.", but then the boy laid eyes on his savior, "What the?"

Odd, "Don't tell me that you have never seen a kitty boy before!"

"Well… THE MONSTER!" screamed the boy

The mega tank had repositioned itself and fired upon the pair.

"No!" the boy said frightened

The boy crushed himself against Odd. There was no time to doge the blast, Odd couldn't believe it, this was the end? Odd gritted his teeth. He just wanted the blast to stop, to stop where it was, then Odd felt a weird sensation within him. Energy within him was building up and he saw a purple wall of light flicker on in front of him and the boy.

"My Shield!" exclaimed Odd

Odd quickly poured energy into the shield and the blast collided with the shield but when the laser blast hit the shield it disintegrated.

Odd amazed, "Another upgrade."

However undaunted the tank rolled forward getting ready to fire again, but Odd couldn't let the tank get off another shot.

"Get on my back!" demanded Odd

"What?" Asked the boy

Odd, "Get on my back and hold on!"

The boy quickly hopped on Odd's back and they rocketed forward towards the mega tank opened up to find Odd and the boy closing in. It began to charge up to fire but, WHAM! Odd used the overboard like a giant javelin and slammed it into the mega tank's weak spot. Odd as gracefully as he could, because of the boy on his back, landed on all fours, as the mega tank rolled back and exploded.

"Are you ok?" questioned Odd

The boy slid off Odd's back to the ground.

Odd, "Hello?"

Boy jumping up, "That was sooo cool! I wanna to that again! Oh wait you broke your hover thingy."

Odd smiling a goofy Odd grin, "Don't worry! Board appear!"

The overboard appeared looking brand spanking new.

Odd, "Now I need to get you somewhere safe!"

"Well Aunty is at the shelter over there!" said the boy pointing to a broken down building in the distance.

Odd helps the boy onto the overboard and they head for the building.

With the Aunt

Aunt frantic, "Adam! ADAM! Where are you!"

Adam, "Aunty!"

Aunt looking around, "Adam where are you?"

Adam, "Up here!"

Aunt looking up in the sky, "My word!"

Odd lowers down the overboard ad Adam gets off.

Adam happily "Bye!" he turns to leave but then turns back, "Oh! My name is Adam!"

Odd, "My name is Odd!"

Adam smiling, "Bye-bye Odd! Aunty!"

Adam ran to his Aunt and hugged her tight.

Adam relived and ecstatic, "You were right, it was wrong to wander off! Aunty?" he looked up at his Aunt

The Aunt watches Odd take off.

Aunt smiling to herself, "Well I guess you can't tell a person by their test scores."

Adam confused, "?"

Odd headed back to the battle field but then he was over come by a vision once more. In the vision a woman ran in fear, black paws raised up and fired at her.

Odd coming out of the vision, "No…"

Kittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykitty

Yep I want you to guess just who the aunt of little Adam is.

Next Chapter: Nightmares and a New Friend


	5. Nightmares and a New Friend

Nightmares and a New Friend

By Dragon C. Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or The Matrix

The answer to last chapter's question: the Aunt was Mrs. Hertz! Thank you all for playing! (Now it's time for your daily dosage of kitty boy!)

ODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODD

People screamed and ran from him. People were terrified of him. Black paws rose up and with machine like precision he shot people one by one. People begged for mercy but he didn't listen, he couldn't stop firing and tearing people apart with his physic blasts…

"Ahh!" Odd woke sitting up in his bed. "That can't be real! That CAN'T be real!" he held his hands in his paws, "I've killed people."

In Raul's tent he couldn't sleep. His mind kept on thinking back to Odd. Odd had gone through so much in his young life, way much more than him. Also Odd was so cheery when he first came to them, always making a joke to lighten the mood, but since that first battle even, Odd became more quiet, his smiles more forced, more tired, and he seemed to be making more and more nightly trips to the top of the pile of rubble. Raul peered outside; it was 3:00 am. The moon was full and he spotted a familiar figure hopping up the rubble.

Raul frowned, "That's it. This has gone on long enough." Raul left his tent determined to get to the bottom of Odd's problems.

On the top of the pile of rubble Odd just sat there, crying, that's all he did. He had killed people, took lives! Every night he dreamt of what he did. He felt so rotten, and guilt ridden, but his thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind him.

"Raul", Thought Odd.

Raul climbing up, "Odd…"

"Go away!" Odd had his back turned to Raul.

"Not gonna happen" said Raul. "Not till I know what's wrong with you" thought Raul determined.

"Nothings wrong with me now go away!"

"What?"

"I can read minds."

"I'm still not going away." Raul sat down next to Odd and put his hand on Odd's shoulder, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Odd tilted his head down, "Nothing's wro… " Odd's eyes suddenly glowed purple, he saw himself controlled by X.A.N.A. attacking a soldier, then he saw Raul running to him.

Raul screamed, "MIGUEL NO!" but then Odd saw himself snarl and shoot an arrow straight at Miguel.

"Odd?" Raul shook Odd's shoulder.

Odd turned looked at Raul face to face with his face silhouetted by the moon and his feral eyes ginseng with tears…

"I've killed people Raul, I've killed people and I killed your friend Miguel."

Raul was shocked he thought and hoped that Odd's memories were erased when he broke free from X.A.N.A.

Odd cried, "I've done horrible things and I can never be forgiven."

"Your right you can never be forgiven." Odd looked at Raul in shock. "You can't be forgiven because you never did anything. X.A.N.A. used your body to kill, you didn't kill anyone. You didn't kill my friend Miguel." Raul's voice cracked a little. "If the victim's families saw you now; saw your remorse, they would forgive you. They even probably couldn't believe that it was you that killed their loved ones. The thing that killed all those people is now gone and we have you to thank for it. You never hurt anyone you only hurt X.A.N.A.

"Th… Thank you. You don't know what that means to me." Said Odd speechless

Raul smiled, "As I said I should be thanking you for what you did. Now let's get back to bed X.A.N.A's sure to attack tomorrow."

The Next Day

"Come on pallie!" Odd took out a blok

"Looks like he's feeling better." Stated the Commander

"Yeah we had a talk." Raul shouted as he destroyed a blok.

"What ever you talked about I'm great full you did talk."

With Odd

Three kankraknots sp? fired at Odd, but with cat like grace Odd flipped upside down and all Matrix style took out two of the three kankraknots. The remaining kankraknot looked from side to side noticing it was one on one.

Odd grinned, "Boo!"

The lone Kankraknot jumped up and ran away.

"Heh." Suddenly Odd's ears were filled with a familiar shrill shriek. "Oh… My… GOD! It CAN'T be! Board appear!" The over board appeared and Odd hopped on and headed towards the shriek.

With the Shrieker

"Oh! What have you gotten yourself into now!"

She was now being stared down by a kankraknot, her back was against rubble, and she was cornered on three sides by walls of ruin. The kankraknot fired on her and out of pure instinct to live she managed to doge the blast. She couldn't die, she didn't want to die. Her eyes darted around her prison and by the grace of God she spotted a metal rod on the ground. The kankraknot fired at her as she went for the rod, but luckily the kankraknot missed and she was able to snack up the rod.

"Now die you creep!"

She went into a frenzy swinging the rod around blindly in shear terror and by the grace of God once more the metal rod connected with the kankroknot and the little monster exploded, causing her to fall on her bum.

She opened her eyes and saw the burn ring that the kankraknot left when it exploded, "Huh?" She crept over and poked the burn ring with the metal rod, "It's gone… Ha! Ha! It's gone! Yeah!"

"Roooooar!"

She stopped dead and slowly turned her head around, "Ahhhh!" behind her a creeper had crawled down the rubble she had her back against before and was staring her down.

"No…" she began to back up terrified but fell on her bum once more.

The creeper roared, she closed her eyes in terror and the creeper began to fire…

"LAZER ARROW!"

She opened her eyes to see the creeper explode in a sick sounding explosion and the back of her savior.

"Oh thank you! You…" Her savior turned around, "Ahhh!"

"Ahhh! Sissy don't yell!" Odd gripped his big cat ears.

"Odd?" Sissy looked him over, "What happened to you?"

Odd looked Sissy over, "I should ask you the same question."

Sissy was a mess her hair was tousled, her clothes were dirty and ripped and torn in several places, and several cuts and bruises lined her body.

Sissy stomped her foot, "My cuts and burses are nothing to you becoming a kitty boy!"

"There's a war going on and she's still the same old Sissy" thought Odd

"Well there's time for that later. Right now I need to get you some where safe." Stated Odd.

"How! There's a war going on!"

Odd only slowly turned to face Sissy with a cheasure cat grin on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Odd now had him and her on the overboard and they were currently flying through a pack of hornets.

"Sissy" Odd shot a hornet, "I swear if you" shoots another hornet, "don't shut up I'll drop you!"

With that Sissy clamped her mouth shut.

"Good..." gets hit by a laser and hisses like a cat, "That's it!" Odd crossed his arms over his chest, "Shield!" A Purple sphere encircled them both.

"Wow…" Sissy gasped.

Odd smirked but then his eyes glowed purple… a vision! Odd saw what the monsters were sent to destroy. It was a very large refugee camp.

"Hold on!" Odd ignited the engines on the overboard and they took off. Sissy gave a sound of surprise as they rocketed towards the camp.

The camp eventually came into view. Odd and Sissy flew down into the middle of the camp.

Odd hopped off the board, "Sissy you might wanna back up." Sissy then wisely hopped of the board and ran a good distance away.

Odd stood very still and concentrated on the monsters, in his mind he saw each one and their weak spots. Energy built up inside of him, and it grew and grew until it radiated a purple glow from his body, then when he couldn't hold anymore he released it in a fury of purple sparks. Monster after monster was hit, and taken out, until they were all gone.

"My gosh… I can't believe that I'm saying this but that was so cool." Said Sissy in awe.

Odd breathed heavily, "That better of got them all…"

Odd felt himself fall, and when everything was about to go black he heard Sissy scream his name.

Two days later

Sissy sat in an old army tent near a bed, waiting. The one sleeping, Odd, was the only way she could find out what happened to Ulrich. She thought back to the day, the creatures first came, and when she saw Ulrich.

"Ulrich my sweet, what happened to you?"

"Ulrich loves Yumi."

"Wha?" Sissy turned to find that Odd had awoken, "Grr! You just don't get it! You don't know what it's like to have to love someone from a far!" Sissy teard up.

Odd, even though deep down he didn't want to admit it, felt bad for Sissy. He did kinda knew how she really was under her rough exterior due to their internet dating and the stories Ulrich told him about the times she helped save the day.

"Well you'd be surprised." Odd said looking away.

"Wha!" Sissy looked at Odd in shock

Suddenly Odd was overcome by another vision, he saw his friends in strange metal pod like machines… INMOBLE! Something inside Odd just knew that this was his chance to save them. He threw off his covers and dashed out of the tent.

"Where are you going!"

"To save our friends!"

"Our friends?" Sissy questioned then it hit her, "I'm a part of their group." Sissy couldn't help but smile.

ODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODD

HOLY CRAP! I finished the chapter!

Next Chapter: Rescue!


	6. Rescue!

Rescue!

By Dragon C. Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko! Wahhh!

Odds here to save the day! (Plus your daily dosage of kitty boy!)

KITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOI

Tarantulas stalked around the area, mega tanks guarded the entrances to X.A.N.A.'s compound and Odd thought to himself, "Exactly how the hell am I gonna get in there?"

Elsewhere in a dimly lit room…

A small alarm went off and a screen popped out of nowhere showing the kitty boy hiding behind a pile of rubble, and a figure moved in the darkness.

"He's here…" The figure smirked," My plan can go to faze two."

A shadowed hand pressed a button on the screen.

"This is to all monsters near and guarding the east entrance, our targets here… let him in."

"Man, how am I gonna get in? Hummm… WAIT!" Odd spotted piles of rubble leading to the entrance, "That just might work."

Odd then proceeded to, on all fours, dash from his hiding spot and hop onto the first pile, a tarantula stalked by in front. Odd hid himself behind the rubble until it was gone, then he dashed on all fours to the next pile and so on until he was near the entrance. Two mega tanks stood guard in front of the huge entrance. Odd gulped, how was he gonna get in without attracting there attention? Suddenly however, seeming like a blessing from God, a pack of five kankerlots marched out the entrance and one of the mega tanks turned towards them, leaving the left side near the door open.

"It's now or never!" Odd thought as he proceeded to dash forward towards the building. The kitty boy began to scurry up the wall and then climb upside down into the entrance. He climbed until he was a good ways in and then climbed down to the floor to take a break, so his heart would stop beating at 100 miles per hour.

"Now where are they?" Odd thought as he searched the building using his physic powers, "There they are!" In his mind he saw his friends Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and… WAIT! No Jeremie!

"Arge! Where is he!" Odd stomped his foot in frustration, "Well I can't worry about that now I need to save who I can save."

Odd took off keeping to the shadows and letting his physic powers be his guide.

"Now let's see, turn right…" Odd turned right, "then left…" He turned left, "then right…" He turned right again, "Then tarantula!" Odd quickly scurried up the wall to the ceiling acting just like a cartoon cat that had been frightened by a dog.

"Don't look up!" Odd thought fearfully, "Don't look up!"

The tarantula looked from side to side.

Odd held his breath, "Don't look up!" The words screamed through his mind.

The tarantula looked from side to side once more then walked away.

"THANK YOU GOD!"

After a few minutes to calm his heart down, Odd climbed back down and continued onto the room that held his friends captive. Finally after a few more tense turns he reached the door, but it was locked.

"Of course the stupid thing just had to be locked!" However Odd spotted a keyboard by the door, "Maybe…" He touched the keyboard with his paw, a vision flashed through his mind, and he knew the password! Odd carefully entered it in and the doors opened to reveal his trapped friends.

"Guys…"

Odd scanned the pods, he saw Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita trapped, and one more pod empty, he didn't need his physic powers to know that one was his. He walked over to it and placed a paw on the device that was once his prison, and was struck by a boatload of visions. He saw himself controlled, and he saw the others controlled, fight then enter the pods, and he noticed that they never went more than a few miles from X.A.N.A.'s compound! He knew why X.A.N.A. hadn't sicked Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita on him yet! What ever was controlling them was very powerful, but it needed recharging every now and then and it only worked within a certain range from the compound!

BUZZ! BUZZZZZZZZ!

Odd's head shot up. Alarms sounded like crazy. He had set off an alarm! When did he? Odd panicked, visions of monsters converging on his location hit him like a title wave, and he had a few minutes till he was fried to death by the monsters! He looked at the pods; he knew he had just enough time to save one and only one person… Odd faced the nearest pod and using all of his physic might smashed it wide open, and then he put his paws on his friend's head and concentrated. Odd found himself faced by a barrier, just like the one that trapped him and in a rage he shattered it with his physic might. Then Odd found himself back looking at his friend, in just enough time to see their X.A.N.A. ghost exercised from them, their hair and clothes turn back to normal, and all of the X.A.N.A. symbols that adorned them disappear. He took his friend in his arms and turned around to be faced by a mega tank and a tarantula.

"No…"

The Mega tank and the tarantula set up to fire… Odd couldn't believe it. Was this the end? Odd just wanted to be far away, he wanted to be out of there, out of that room, to be outside safe with his friend. He closed his eyes and waited to be hit, but was instead met with a cool breeze against his skin.

"Wha?" Odd opened his eyes… THEY WERE OUTSIDE! He can teleport! He teleported them to safety!

Odd began to laugh, "This is the best lu... ARGE!" Odd fell forward nearly dropping his friend, he turned his head to see smoke coming off his back and something that stopped him dead.

"ULRICH?" Odd's eyes widened in shock

Ulrich stood there, clad in black, X.A.N.A. symbols blazing, and his arm was outstretched with smoke coming from his hand. Odd gritted his teeth and held his friend close to himself; Odd couldn't take on Ulrich right now! He felt so weak, from using all that physic energy. He had no choice he had to run.

"Board appear!"

The overboard appeared and Odd hopped on it with his friend in his arms and took off. Ulrich dashed after Odd shooting fireball after fireball at him.

"Ahh!" Odd just barely dodged the fire as it just singed his cat ear, "X.A.N.A. just had to give Ulrich fire powers!

"Ahhh!" Ulrich suddenly fell to the ground and gripped his head.

"What the?" Odd looked back and noticed X.A.N.A's compound was a dot on the horizon, "Were to far away…"

Odd deciding to seize the opportunity flew down to Ulrich determined to save another friend. Odd neared Ulrich only to be met by mega tank lasers! Odd felt too weak to deal with them now! He looked at his friend, and then at Ulrich, a tear dropped from his eye, in order to save his friend and himself he had to leave Ulrich. Odd reluctantly turned and flew away, he had no choice, and he felt so weak. Odd flew and flew clutching his friend close to his body, the camp came into sight. They headed down towards it, the ground came up so fast, then he saw Sissy…

"Please help…"

Then everything went black…

Within Lyoko in Sector Five

"Your plans are going to fail X.A.N.A."

A screen floating in the room showed Odd's escape.

"That's what you think Jeremie." Said a voice that echoed throughout sector five.

KITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOIKITTYBOI

Wah HA! I'm evil aren't I?

Next Chapter: Calm Before the Storm


	7. Calm Before the Storm

Calm before the Storm

By Dragon C. Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and the song Fire by Blaze

Looks at reviewers I feel so loved! Gives reviewers cookies and plushies of their favorite Code Lyoko characters it's time for your daily dosage of kitty boy!

CALMCALMCALMCALMCALMCALMCALMCALMCALMCALMCALMCALM

Once again Sissy found herself waiting, but this time she was waiting for two people to awaken. She hated waiting. Her mind drifted off to the events that happened a few days ago…

Days Ago

Raul came into the tent, "I thought you might want some di…" Notices that Odd is gone, "Where is he!"

Sissy winched, "He ran off to save our friends."

"Oh no." Raul ran out of the tent and the camp came alive with activity. Sissy then exited the tent and was confronted by the commander with Raul and several soldiers in tow.

"He's really gone?" Sissy nodded yes to the commander, "Damn it! He could be captured! Why didn't you stop him!"

Sissy growled and looked the Commander in the eye, "I couldn't of stopped him eve if I tried!"

"Sir! Sir!" a soldier ran up to the commander, "Odd's been spotted heading towards our location!"

"Good! You men come with me! Odd may be injured and he may have others with him that also needs medical attention!" Ordered the Commander

"I'm coming too!" insisted Sissy.

"Alright!"

They ran to the edge of the camp and searched the sky.

Sissy scanned the sky, "There he is!"

The commander also spotted Odd, "He's got someone with him!"

Raul smiled to himself, but then his face turned to a look of horror, "There coming into fast!"

As Odd came closer and closer to the group and they were finally able to see the person in his arms.

Sissy recognized the person in Odd's arms, "Oh my god! He's got Aelita!"

Odd and Aelita cam closer and closer to the ground, then Odd began to fall…

"There going to wipe out!" yelled Raul

Odd fell from the board and hit the ground hard rolling one or two times, but Aelita fell on the board, and as the board vanished, because Odd was out, Aelita landed on the ground much softer than Odd did.

"Odd! Aelita!" Sissy ran over to the both of them, "Odd?"

Odd cracked his eyes open, "Please help…" Odd reached to Sissy but them he went limp.

"Odd!" Raul ran up with the commander in tow, "Is he?"

Raul checked Odd's pulse, "No. He's just knocked out. We need to get them to the medical tent!" He picked up Odd.

The commander had Aelita in his arms, "Come on Raul!"

Raul and the commander both rushed Odd and Aelita back to the camp. Sissy just stood there and watched for a moment and then took off after them both.

End flashback

Sissy with a sigh, "I never thought I was gonna become their nurse."

Then she heard a noise coming from Aelita; she looked as if she was having a nightmare!

Aelita's nightmare

"Ahhh!"

Aelita was dressed as Mr. Puck and was running through the woods trying to escape a pack of wolves.

"Jeremie, anyone, HELP!"

Then the scene began to shift as she ran. The forest melted away to the 3D desert landscape of Lyoko, her outfit morphed back to her Lyokian outfit, and the wolves that chased her began to change as well. They grew bigger and bigger, their legs elongated, their bodies flattened out and they turned red.

Aelita glanced behind her, "Krabes! Jeremie! Anyone! Help me!"

And just like that a krabe exploded behind her.

"Wha?" She turned around to see who her savoir was. "Odd!"

Odd stood there ready to fire, then a krabe lunged at him, Odd just jumped up, fired, and destroyed it. The other krabes took the opportunity to fire at Odd.

"Odd!"

"Shield!" Odd was encircled by a purple sphere that blocked the lasers. Then Odd landed on the ground on all fours, the shield disappeared, and Odd growled and began to glow purple.

"What's going on?"

Odd, in a fury released the energy that he built up and the remaining krabes exploded one by one. Odd then turned around and Aelita gasped.

"Odd what happened to you?" she now noticed his cat features.

Odd just smiled and everything faded to black….

"Aelita… AELITA!"

"Oh!" Aelita's eyes flew open and she sat up in the bed.

Sissy relived, "You're awake! Are you Ok Aelita?"

"Sissy? Wha? I fee fine, but where are…" She noticed that she was in her Lyokian gear, she immediately checked her ears. They were long and pointed. "Where are we? What's going on? Where are Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd!"

"Were in an army camp. From what little I've been told this X.A.N.A. is trying to take over the world, and I have no clue where Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie are but, Odd is in this bed right behind me."

"Odd!" Aelita got out of the bed and knelt by his bed, "Oh!" she noticed his cat features, and also the fact that his shirt was gone, and he was bandaged up. "What happened to him?"

"He rescued you from X.A.N.A." Aelita gasped and faced Sissy. "You both had taken a bad spill off of Odd's board when we found you, the doctors had said that Odd had one of the worst cases of exhaustion ever, and also he had a really bad burn on his back from some where." Explained Sissy.

Aelita stared at Odd, "Odd risked his life for me again…" She thought as she felt heat creeping up her cheeks.

"Hello!" Raul said as he came into the tent, then he noticed that Aeltia was up, "Oh! You're up! That's good!"

Aelita looked at Raul confused.

"Oh yeah my names Raul, I've been helping out your friends for a while."

Aelita smiled, "My names Aelita. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Raul turned to look at Odd, "The kitty boy is still out?"

Sissy sighed, "Yeah."

Aelita looked surprised, "That nickname I gave him really stuck to him."

Raul stared at Aelita, "You gave him the kitty boy nick name?"

"Yeah it was a couple months ago when I was sick…"

Flashback

Odd entered Aelita's room, "Good afternoon sleepy head! Odd Della Robbia is here with your order of Ms. Rosa's WORLD FAMOUS chicken soup!" Odd handed the bowl of soup to Aelita.

Aelita giggled and took the soup from him, "Where's the spoon?" Odd handed her the spoon, "Thank you!"

"Aw shucks!" Odd blushed, "You're the lucky one! You get to sleep all day, eat, and miss school!"

"Eating, sleeping, and being over all lazy? Odd you act like such a kitty boy!"

Odd blinked then gave Aelita one of his patent Odd grins.

"Oh boy…" thought Aelita.

Odd mimicked paws with his hands, "Meowww!" He pawed Aelita.

Aelita couldn't stop laughing, "Aw!" She pet Odd's head.

"Meow." Odd tried to purr but failed.

"Aw!"

End flash back

"Wow." Said Raul

Sissy sighed, "That brought back memories of Odd hissing at me."

"Well Odd is odd." Said Aelita as they all stared down at Odd.

Then Odd cracked his eyes open, "Why are you all staring at me? I'm not dieing."

"Odd!" Aelita hugged Odd

Later

"This stuff is good!" Odd was on his fifth can of food.

Aelita was carefully eating her second can of food and Sissy was still on her first.

"Where do you put it all?" questioned Sissy.

"My stomach!"

"Oi!" Sissy slapped her head and Odd grinned.

Aelita smiled and spoke up, "We believe that Odd has more than one stomach!" Odd's grin widened.

"Well I'd like to know how you two are related. Aelita is so smart and decent; Odd your so dumb and act like a beast."

"Oh! Ah, Aelita and I are not really related. We just made that up."

"Yep! No relation what so ever."

"It all makes sense now." Then it hit Sissy, Odd love someone from a far! She glanced at Aelita, Could he love her?

Odd looked up and noticed that the sun was setting, "It's sunset! You've got to see the sunset from the top of the pile of rubble!" He dashed out of the tent.

Aelita blinked, "You coming Sissy?"

"Oh! I'm fine, I've already seen it."

"Ok." Aelita left the tent.

With Odd

Odd hopped to the top of the rubble and stare outward as the sun began to set. Then he realized something, Jeremie wasn't here and so he was alone with Aelita. His mind drifted off to the last time he was alone with Aelita with Jeremie no where in sight…

The music blared, they danced together, and the more they danced together, the more everyone else seemed to disappear.

_I got everything you want,_

_Everything your heart desires,_

_Do you dare to have good time,_

Then they both at the same time stopped and stared at each other….

_Once I show you all I got,_

_You will wanna come along,_

_If you wanna have good time,_

They got closer and closer to each other…

_Ask yourself what you want,_

There lips were about to meet and…

"Odd?"

"Huh?" Odd turned around to see Aelita standing behind him, "Well you're just in time!" He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out, "This is the best part!"

Aelita looked forward and gasped. This was one of the most beautiful things ever! All the reds and oranges swirling together! She loved it! Then in excitement she glance at Odd and stopped dead. Odd was staring forward wearing his newly physically mended shirt, his hair blew in a gentle breeze, the colors of the sunset splashed his body and he showed some signs of slight muscle development on his arms and chest. Aelita felt heat rising to her cheeks. Could she be in love with Odd? No… She loved Jeremie… Did she?

"Aelita." Said Odd breaking the silence still looking forward, "I want you to tell you that I don't regret meeting you." Aelita looked at Odd in surprise, "I don't regret the day I found the factory, and brought everyone else there, and I especially don't regret the time I've spent fighting X.A.N.A. and also the times I've had to protect you." Odd turned to Aelita and smiled.

"Th, Thank you Odd." Odd just gave her another smile and she felt a tad weak in her knees.

Odd sighed, "Well I'd hate to say it but, we no longer have any light. Me thinks we should head back."

"Yeah." And the pair began to descend down the rubble.

In Sector 5

Jeremie sat there worried. He worried about his friends, the world and especially Aelita. He knew she was safe now because she was rescued by Odd. Thought he admitted that he had developed a little anger towards Odd since the dance. Suddenly, a screen popped up in front of him.

There was no picture only audio, "I… Franz Hopper… help you… (Jeremie gasped) Come up…virus… destroy X.A.N.A… no harm…Aelita…needs… sacrifice…me." The screen cut out.

Jeremie couldn't believe it. There was help on the way.

STORMSTORMSTORMSTORMSTORMSTORMSTORMSTORMSTORMSTORM

Next Chapter: Phase 3

I know your just dieing to read The Dance, the prequel to Code: The End, which will be up around Sunday, now aren't you?

Also I think I can safely put this up now.

Parings

Odd x Aelita

Jeremie x Aelita

Ulrich x Yumi


	8. Note!

Hi! Dragon C. Chan here! This is **NOT **a cancellation note, Code: The End is going on a mini hiatus while I finish prequel of Code: The End, The Dance. There will only be two more chapters in The Dance. In fact here are some previews to The Dance!

Cht 2 The Mall

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Odd questioned Aelita

"This."

"Wha?" Odd blinked then acting like a French fashion designer, "Oh no madam, you can't wear that to the dance!" Aelita Giggled and Odd continued, "I must solve this fashion emergency!" Odd took Aelita by the hand and pulled her into Hot Topic.

"Ahhh…" Aelita cringed a bit at the gothic looking store, "Is this really a good store for me?"

"Yep!" Aeltia looked at Odd and blinked, "One of their specialties is hot pink!"

Cht 3 The Actual Dance

"Where is Odd?" Said the principal. Everyone looked around the room Odd was no where in sight. "If he doesn't show up soon he forfeits the match!"

"Where are you Odd?" Aelita thought frantically

"Here I am!"

Everyone turned to the voice and gasped…


	9. Phase 3

Phase 3 by Dragon C. Chan

(To reviewers) I feel soooo loved! (Gives reviewers coupons good for one day with a Chibi Chibi of their choice.)

(Your daily dosage of Kitty boy has returned!)

PHASEPHASEPHASEPHASEPHASEPHASEPHASEPHASEPHASEPHASEPHASE

Everything was black. Odd looked around… Nothing… WAIT! LIGHT! He ran toward it. He ran and ran until a figure came into view…

"Aelita…"

She didn't hear him, she looked around and then two tentacle like, bunches of wires shot out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around her.

"AELITA!"

Odd began to run towards her, but he found himself moving at a snails speed. Aelita struggled to free herself. From what Odd could gather Aelita looked as if she was shouting to someone, but he couldn't see who the wire tentacles belonged to. He ran and ran, Aelita struggled and cried. Then a third wire tentacle shot out of the darkness and went right through Aelita's stomach.

"NOOOOO!"

Time finally sped up for Odd in just enough time for him to catch Aelita in his arms, only to have her disintegrate into virtual particles; Gone forever and eternity.

"Aelita…"

He stared wide eyed at his paws; tears soon fell down his cheeks, she was gone… Then a sick laughter filled the air.

"She's gone Odd but, don't cry…. You can join her!"

Odd's head shot up only to see a wire tentacle shooting towards him.

"No…" His eyes widened only to find himself sitting up in bed inside the army tent. Right away he looked over to the bed next to his… Aelita was in it peacefully sleeping.

"She looks so beautiful." Thought Odd as he lay back down and tired to sleep, but one question haunted him; was what he just experienced a nightmare or a vision?

The Next Day

"And the terrified Ann was switched from being held in Kong's hand to his foot as Kong battled the two vicious t-rexes!"

Aelita walked in and spotted Sissy, "What's Odd doing?"

"Hi Aelita, he's entertaining a group of refugee children with his rendition of Peter Jackson's King Kong." Said Sissy as she ate her breakfast.

"But then Ann shrieked as a third t-rex appeared wantn a piece of Kong!"

The group of children collectively gasped and giggled with delight at Odd's crazy facial expressions.

"I liked that movie"

Sissy stared at Aelita, "You saw King Kong?"

"Yeah, Odd and I went with Ulrich and Yumi the day of the dance to see it." (For those who read The Dance they returned to the past after X.A.N.A attacked)

"The end made me cry."

"Wha? You cried! It's just a movie!" yelled Sissy

"Ah! But what a movie it is Sissy!"

"Huh!" Sissy looked to find Odd, Aelita, and the group of kids staring at her, "Oh alright! I guess some sniffles at the end are ok."

Just then Raul walked into the mess hall tent, "Everyone finish up your breakfast! Your escort out of here has arrived!"

"Awww!" Odd turned to the kids, "You should go find your parents."

The kids awed, got up, and scurried off to their parents. Then everyone except the soldiers, Aelita, Odd, and Sissy began to file out.

"You aren't going with them Sissy?" Asked Aelita

"No, I've wanted to be in your group for the longest time, and friends don't abandon friends."

"Thank you Sissy. I always knew you were a nice person deep down inside."

Sissy blushed, "That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me." And Aelita just smiled.

"Hey you!"

Aelita and Sissy's attention was drawn over to where Odd was knelt down cleaning up trash, a soldier stood behind him.

Raul looked over and thought, "Oh crap! Odd don't make him mad!"

Raul knew the soldier, his name was Corporal Grey and he was famous for his hot temper.

"Listen kid you have to take that costume off and go with the other refugees out of here!"

Odd turned around, "Sir, one this isn't a costume, and two I'm here to fight X.A.N.A., you can even ask Raul if you don't believe me." With that he returned right back to work.

Grey couldn't believe how rude the kid was! How dare a civilian disrespect him! The kid hopped around picking up the trash left by the other kids. Grey decided he was going to have to teach the kid a lesson…

When Odd went to hop again, Grey brought his foot down firmly on Odd's tail.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWW!" Odd jumped up and in pure instinct he knocked over Grey with his physic might.

"Odd!" Aelita and Sissy ran over to the whimpering Odd who was cradling his tail in his paws.

Grey got up and noticed Aelita too "Wha, What are you?"

Raul waked up, "They are the ones who will defeat X.A.N.A." Grey turned around and stared at Raul, "Odd alone has probably taken out more monsters than this whole entire regiment."

Grey stared at Odd and thought, "Him! He's the new soldier everyone is in a buzz about? He's just a kid!"

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the mess tent as shrieks of horror and gunfire erupted outside.

"Oi!" Odd smacked his head, "X.A.N.A. just has to attack now!" Odd turned to Aelita, "Come on we've got to help!"

"Ok!"

They ran out of the tent with Grey, Raul, and Sissy in tow, to find a pack of hornets terrorizing the refugee convoy.

Odd looked at the pack of hornets, "7, 8, 9, 10! Only 10!"

"X.A.N.A. must be testing to see how much we've recovered!"

"Hum, test or not those hornets are dead." Odd cocked one of his arrow gauntlets and faced Aelita, "I don't know what new powers X.A.N.A. gave you, Aelita, but I need you to use your power of creation to protect these people while I take care of these overgrown pests! Board Appear!" The overboard appeared, Odd hopped onto it, and took off into the sky after the hornets.

Aelita stood ready to fight; this felt weird to her because she was normally the one who was saved.

In the air

"Hey ugly!" The hornet turned around only to be destroyed by a laser arrow, "Wow…" Odd whistled, "Is it me or are X.A.N.A's monsters getting even more stu, WOAH!" Odd barely dodged some lasers from behind, "Ohhhh! You want some huh?"

The hornet looked at Odd and made a noise that suspiciously sounded like aww and crud.

On the ground

Grey stared in the sky, the kid wasn't too bad.

Raul walked up, "Impressive huh?"

"Well, LOOK OUT!" Raul and Grey hit the ground nearly getting blasted by a hornet.

The hornet undaunted made a wide u-turn, and made a b-line for Raul and Grey. Grey then whipped out his gun and fired, missing each time, suddenly Grey heard the sick sound of the gun empty click. The hornet closed in and prepared to fire….

Grey winced to only have a streak of purple flash by and have the hornet explode into a million pieces.

"Just a kid huh?" Odd flew past the dumbstruck Grey and couldn't stop smirking.

"Well… WAIT! I thought that! How'd you…" Odd was long gone.

"He's physic."

Grey turned to Raul and blinked, "Wha!"

With Odd

"Now where's that pest?" Odd looked around, he'd taken out 9 of the 10 hornets and he wanted to make it a perfect 10.

"Ahh!"

Odd's head snapped to the right, "Ohhh! There you are!"

The hornet had two soldiers cornered behind a bolder. It didn't notice Odd coming from behind. Odd smirked and aimed for the hornet.

"Hey over here you overgrown house fly!"

The hornet whipped around and saw Odd, it panicked. Odd was about to fire but then familiar music filled his ears, causing him to smirk and lower his arm. The hornet looked at Odd in confusion, then side to side, and finally up in enough time to see the bolder coming down from the sky.

"Go Aelita."

On the ground

Aelita watched the bolder come down and destroy the hornet, but then she heard a familiar noise from behind that made all the color drain from her face.

With Odd

That was so cool! The hornet was there then… BAM! Aelita flattened it! He looked down to Aelita and his smile turned to a look of horror. Aelita was trapped in the tentacles of the Skithazoa!

"Aelita!"

Odd made a b-line for the Skithazoa but then out of no where laser fire dematerlised the overboard.

"Ahh!" He fell to the ground from 20 feet above but still managed to land on all fours, "Aelita!" He tired to get up and run to her but was shot in the back by laser fire from behind. Odd hissed to find himself being stared down by a krab. "No…"

The krab fired over and over again at Odd but he rolled and dodged each blast. He looked forward to check on Aelita only to see that the Skithazoa was dragging her farther and farther away and a tarantula had joined the Skithazoa…

They were taking her away, he wasn't going to loose her again…

And that's when he snapped…

"RAAAAOOOO!"

Purple energy swirled about and engulfed Odd completely, and the energy hit the krab behind him causing it to explode. The figure within the energy began to grow bigger and more powerful. The figure roared and the energy dissipated revealing that Odd had gone through a startling transformation. He was now covered with purple and black striped fur, he stood at a towering six feet tall, he was now more heavily muscled than before long sharp claws graced his fingers, large sharp teeth protruded from his mouth, the only clothing he had on was frayed purple and black pants. In his anger he had become a werecat and the only thing on his mind was to save Aelita. Odd took off at break neck speeds towards the Skithazoa, and in an inhuman growl he leaped into the air over the tarantula and delivered a deadly slash to the Skithazoa's body causing it to drop Aelita to the ground. Odd then with all the grace of the cat beast he had become twirled around and caught Aelita in one arm.

Aelita stirred awake in enough time to see the Skithazoa dissolve away, "It's gone…" Then she realized she was in someone's arms, she then gasped in horror when she saw what held her. It was a giant tiger man cat thing! But wait… the beast's fur was purple! No, could it be! "Odd?" the beast faced her slightly and she gasped in shock, the beast's eyes softened when he looked at her, the beast was undoubtedly Odd. He turned and stared forward, Aelita looked and saw the tarantula then she looked to the right. "Odd look out!"

There was a second tarantula…

Odd growled and gently set Aelita behind him. The tarantulas fired Odd motioned Aelita out of the way and ran at the tarantulas on all fours snarling all the way. He lunged at one and succeeded in snapping one of its legs in two. The other tarantula assaulted Odd's back with it's lasers, the feline grabbed the damaged tarantula and threw it at the one that was firing causing both of the tarantulas to fall down an embankment. The broken one hit a bolder and exploded into a million pieces. The second one got back up in just enough time to see Odd bearing down the embankment. It got up on its hind legs and fired on Odd hitting him several times but it didn't slow the werecat down the wounds just healed themselves. The feline lunged at the tarantula and took it down to the ground, he then grabbed its head and slashed the tarantula's X.A.N.A. mark and hopped off before it exploded. Aelita stood there in awe at the beast before her; he had saved her once more. The battle was over for today they could return to camp, but then she heard a noise behind her.

There was a third tarantula…

Aelita with out even looking back began to run, the tarantula chased after her firing again and again, but she kept on dodging, until her foot caught on a rock and she fell.

"No…"

The tarantula began to charge up and Aelita shook in fear…

"RAAAOO!"

Odd had planted himself between the tarantula and Aelita blocking the elf from harm. He stared the tarantula down and growled.

"Odd…" said Aelita softly.

The tarantula roared at Odd, but the feline in turn roared even louder and charged at the tarantula head-on tackling it to the ground. The mechanized monster struggled against the werecat's grip managing to get some laser shots to the chest making it so Odd had to release his grip. That only made him even angrier Odd tackled the tarantula to the ground and wrestled with it for control. The cat then managed to smash the machines head to the ground and he then proceeded to slash its symbol and hop off before the monster exploded. The cat beast roared in victory but soon a look of exhaustion came over him and the feline fell to the ground slowly transforming back to his kinder self.

"Odd!" Aelita ran to him and took him in her arms.

"He passed out"

The camp was so far away, she looked around, on one was in sight. She couldn't believe how far they had gone. She couldn't carry him the whole way, the trip would take hours. She then got an idea, if Odd could call up the overboard maybe she could too!

"Ummm… Board Appear?"

Like magic the overboard appeared right in front of her.

"Yes!"

She placed the unconscious Odd on the board and began her long trek back to the camp.

Later that night

The convey and Corporal Grey had long since left, the camp was quiet for the moment. Aelita sat on her bed, looking over at the sleeping kitty boy that had been her savior again early that day.

Aelita thought to herself, "He's always rescuing me. He always is happy around me; he gives up tons of time just to make me happy…" She gasped in shock, "Could he? No… He can't like me! Could he? That wouldn't be bad… WAIT! Did I just think that! I can't like Odd! This has got to be wrong!" She sighed, "Love is so confusing!"

Just then Sissy came into the tent, "Are you right Aelita?"

"Oh! Sissy, well I um… Want to ask you something."

Sissy sat by Aelita on Aelita's bed, "Ok."

"Um… Well… Is it ok to love one person and then to start love another?" Aelita suddenly found her fingernails very interesting.

Sissy gasped and stared at Odd and thought, "Aelita's falling for him!"

Aelita looked up to see Sissy staring at Odd and gasped, "Sissy no, please don't tell!" Her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry Aelita I swear I won't tell a soul! Secretes like this are meant to be kept secrete, and to answer your question people are allowed to fall out of love, but I'm confident that when the time comes you'll be able to choose who you love more."

"Thank you." Aelita sniffled

"No problem; now it's time for bed, and let's hope he…" Motions to Odd, "decides to wake up tomorrow."

"Yeah."

In sector 5

(In this story the episode The Key never happened. Just to let you know, so this next part will make more sense)

Jeremie just sat there, in his virtual prison, worried. He was worried about his friends, he had no idea where Yumi and Ulrich were, and he knew Odd and Aelita had escaped but he still worried about them, Aelita epically. Jeremie sighed to himself; he was the worrier of the group.

"Worrying again I see."

"X.A.N.A…"

"Now, now is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Jeremie growled, "You were never my friend."

Why was X.A.N.A being so nice?

Why did it sound so human?

These questions's plagued him.

"What's your problem X.A.N.A? Don't you want to rule the world?"

"In due time Jeremie, there's still a few things I need from Aelita."

"You leave her alone!"

"Such loyalty! Even thought Aelita's betraying you at this very moment. In fact she's been disloyal to you for a while now."

"What? You lie!"

"Wha? Don't tell me you haven't noticed! Well then I'll come down and show you."

"What do you..?" A figure materlized itself in front of Jeremie, "No way… No… this can't be right! You look so much like…"

"Aelita? Jeremie this is who I am."

X.A.N.A. looked just like Aelita only instead of pink there was black and instead of green there was grey and X.A.N.A. had tow X.A.N.A. symbols under her eyes instead of two pink tattoos.

"Stop gaping and look."

A screen popped out of nowhere and fuzzed on.

_I've got everything you want,_

_Everything your heart desires,_

_Do you dare to have good time?_

I was footage of the dance…

"I've already seen this!"

"Just watch."

Odd and Aelita dances together across the screen, and Jeremie cringed in jealously.

_Ask yourself what you want,_

Odd and Aelita stopped dancing and stared at each other, and Jeremie gasped.

_Ask yourself what you want,_

Odd and Aelita got closer and closer to each other…

Until their lips were about to meet….

_Ask yourself what you want,_

And they kissed!

Jeremie couldn't believe it! Aelita kissed one of his best friends!

He thought for a moment…

Odd was always saving her…

He always could make her laugh so easily…

He on the other hand had to work to get her to smile…

He was jealous of Odd…

X.A.N.A. saw this and smiled, Jeremie was to preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the black mist entering his body…

Later that night

Aelita tossed and turned on her bed. She was having another nightmare. There was a path before her that stretched for eternity, on one side there was a jungle and on the other was a city. She walked and walked until she saw a woman up ahead clad in a white dress. She ran to the woman and gasped… The woman was Ann Darrow! She looked very worried and distraught. Ann looked to the jungle, Kong stood there with his hand ready for her to get on, and then Ann looked to the city to see Jack Driscoll standing there ready to accept Ann into his arms. Suddenly all three vanished. Aelita looked to the jungle Odd in werecat form stood there, arm stretched out to her, and on the city side Jeremie stood there with his arm out stretched as well. Aelita looked at each, then it hit her, Ann had to choose between man or beast and she had a choice to make as well.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

Aelita stirred awake, "Odd? You're up? It's been less than a day since you blacked out."

"Really! I must be getting stronger! Well Princess, I've woken you up to tell you that you're to report to Sergeant Kitty Boy's demonic artificial intelligence slaying training camp right after breakfast!"

Aelita smiled, "Ok, Sergeant Kitty Boy."

After breakfast

"Ok now, it's time for roll call! Aelita are you here?"

"I'm here!"

"Think fast!" He threw a rock at her.

"EEEK!" Aelita put her arms up in defense and a pink barrier appeared around her deflecting the rock

"Mua Ha! My evil plan worked!" Odd began to laugh evilly.

Aelita uncharacteristically mad, "ODD! You!" a rock appeared in front of her and smacked Odd in the head.

"…" Odd was on the ground.

"Odd!" she ran over and knelt down and propped Odd's head in her lap, "I'm so sorry!" She went to check on the bruise that was developing on Odd's forehead and her hand glowed pink and felt really warm, "Wha?" she touched the bruise and it slowly disappeared.

Odd woke up and sat up, "Whoa! Did anyone get the license plate of that rock!"

"Odd I just healed you!"

Odd did a 180 and face Aelita, "Really! The plan worked better than expected! I discovered three of your new powers!" He grinned like crazy.

"Oi."

From then on they trained each other, they honed their new powers until one day Raul came; he told them of their plans… They were going to attack X.A.N.A's compound again…

The battle was on!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Next Chapter: Friends vs. Friends

Yes I do watch Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko, King Kong, or Naruto!

Chibi Chibi Neko Odd: MEOWWWWWW! (PEACE OUT!)


	10. Friends vs Friends

Friends vs. Friends By Dragon C. Chan

It's the chappie you have all been waiting for! (It's time for your daily dosage of kitty boy!)

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

The day had finally arrived…

The day they couldn't escape….

It was the day the cat and the elf were to fight the samurai and the geisha.

Odd flew through the air on his overboard…

"The time has finally come. Were going to save them all and finally destroy X.A.N. A." thought Odd silently to himself and he then looked at Aelita as she flew forward on the overwing, her hair blowing in the wind and he sighed, "When we save Jeremie things will go back to the way they were. I'll only be a friend nothing more, but Aelita loves Jeremie, so that will have to do."

Unbeknownst to Odd Aelita also flew through the air on the overwing deep in thought…

"The day has finally come, X.A.N.A will finally be destroyed, I hope." Aelita stole a glance at the kitty boy flying next to her, "He's done so much for me, he cares so much… but Jeremie cares so much for me as well…" She sighed to herself, "I hope Sissy is right."

Back at camp a skeleton crew was a buzz with keeping everything in order, but Sissy just sat there staring in the direction everyone left in…

"I wish I could help you guys."

But she knew that she had no powers and she didn't know how to work any type of gun.

"You guys better come back safely, and bring back Ulrich too."

She knew she'd probably never have him as her own but… she still wanted him to live so she could apologize to him for all the bad things she'd done to him.

"I pray that you all return safe and sound."

That was all she could do.

"Krabs ahoy!"

Everyone stared forward at the welcoming committee X.A.N.A sent them…

It was 200 maybe even more krabs lined up in rows ready for battle!

Raul poked himself out of the hatch of the tank, "Wow! X.A.N.A's gone all out for us!"

Odd flew down next to Raul, "What you'd expect! X. A. N. A. hates our guts especially mine!"

"Why especially yours?"

"Come on! If you were an evil super computer and a kid getting D averages in math and science was kicking the crap put of you wouldn't you be a little peeved!"

Raul blinked, "I guess so…"

"Exactly!"

"Men listen up!" yelled the Commander, "This will be our final battle against X.A.N.A! Take out as many monsters as you can, and if Odd and Aelita need your help, help them!"

"Yes sir!"

"Odd! Aelita! I'm counting on you!"

"Yes sir!" said Aelita

"Aye aye chief!" Said Odd saluting the Commander

And at that moment in Sector 5 X.A.N.A watched the army approach…

She smirked to herself, "Looks like our guests have arrived!" Her smirk widened, "Tear them apart my pets!"

The battle was on!

"LASER ARROWS!"

Odd shot a verge of arrows at the approaching krabs taking out three.

"Three down and a bazillion to go!"

Aelita sang her heart out materializing bolder after bolder, sending them crashing into the krabs.

Aelita frowned, "Were going to get swarmed at this rate. Wait! Odd!"

His cat ears twitched at the sound of his voice being called, "Aelita?" He flew over to her.

"I have a plan then will take these krabs out!"

"Alright! I'll get the tanks to fall back!" Odd did a 180 and flew off.

Aelita blinked, "I'll never get used to him being a physic."

With that she flew up high in the air and began to sing her heart out.

Odd closed his eyes and concentrated, "Everyone this is Odd! No you're not hearing things, I'm using telethapy! You need to fall back and keep the krabs from advancing; Aelita's got a plan!"

"You heard him men! Fall back!" Yelled the Commander over the radio

The tanks fell back firing at the krabs, trying desperately to keep them from advancing. Odd looked up and saw the outlines of dozens and dozens of boulders in the sky.

"Whoa! She's going all out!"

At that moment some of the krabs spotted the forming boulders and proceeded to advance on the helpless singing elf.

Aelita cracked her eyes open, "Oh no!"

The charging krabs fired at Aelita.

"No…"

"SHIELD!"

A purple barrier flickered on in front of her, and the laser fire dissipated when it hit.

"I got you back Princess!" said Odd floating right in front of her, "Now let um have it!"

"Right!"

Aelita sung her heavenly music louder then she ever had before and the boulders completely phased into existence right above the krabs.

"Bye! Bye!"

The boulders fell down onto the helpless krabs taking them out. Anywhere they tried to go they were met by a crushing boulder on the head, until they were all gone.

"Wow…" said Raul in amazement

"They did it!"

The soldiers began to whoop and shout.

Suddenly the Commander's voice came over the radio, "Men! This is not he time for celebrations! This was only the first wave! We can celebrate when X.A.N.A. is no more! Move out!"

"Yes sir!"

Odd turned to Aelita, "Come on, you know who is waiting!"

"Yeah."

The pair flew forward heading towards X.A.N.A.'S compound ready for the final face off.

"Ahh!"

"What the?"

The overboard and the overwing were engulfed in flames and destroyed. Odd with his cat graces landed on the ground on all fours ad Aelita created a pink bubble barrier around herself causing her to land gently onto the ground, but as they were going to stand up they almost had their heads taken off by to metal Japanese fans. The fans made a u-turn and flew back to their owner. Odd and Aelita looked over and gasped…

It was Ulrich and Yumi!

They were clad in black versions of their Lyokoian outfits; X.A.N.A symbols resonated in their eyes and in the middle of their foreheads.

"Aelita… remember the plan?"

"Yeah."

"Go! I'll try to help you as soon as possible!"

Aelita took off into a sprint and Yumi followed, leaving Ulrich and Odd alone.

"Now let's go Ul ARGE!"

He felt himself be cut by a sword from behind but Ulrich was still in front of him!

"What the?" Odd turned back to see two other Ulrich's behind him, "But when did he…? No matter it's only three on one."

Just then two more clones split off from Ulrich; then two more, then two more until Odd was completely surrounded.

"Son of a"

"Eeeeyaaa!"

Yumi hurled both of her fans straight at Aelita, but in response Aelita encircled herself in her pink bubble barrier causing the fans to bounce off and fall to the ground. Then Aelita quickly began to sing and several pointed rocks materialized in front of her.

"Sorry Yumi."

With a great sweeping motion of her hands Aelita sent the rocks hurtling straight towards Yumi! The rocks hit her dead on and before Aelita could give any kind of reaction Yumi poofed into a cloud of smoke, and when the smoke cleared a boulder with the rocks imbedded init stood where Yumi once was.

"Where's Yu AHH!"

A hand had emerged from the ground and latched onto her ankle. Aelita gasped in horror and she wasted no time in materializing a rock then smashing it against the hand causing it to let her go. Yumi then erupted from the ground, made a few quick hand gestures, put her fingers to her mouth, and blew fire at the poor elf girl.

"Ahhh!"

The fire licked her body causing her to stumble and fall. Yumi then hurled projectiles at Aelita and one caught her in her shoulder. Aelita groaned in pain and gripped her shoulder. She needed to heal herself! Aelita encased herself in a pink bubble barrier, to prevent further attacks and she gripped what was sticking out of her shoulder.

"One… two… Three!"

Aelita gasped in a pain she'd never forget as the object left her shoulder. Aelita gasped at what she held…

It was a shuriken!

She'd seen this before! Every week she ad the others would watch a show called Naruto. They used these on the show! The pieces fell into place…

Yumi was now a master ninja!

"Odd please hurry…"

"Ahh!"

Odd was sliced once again…

His eyes darted around, the Ulrich's ran around him in a great big circle at super speeds.

"Raaa!"

Odd shot a verage of arrows into the circle, most of them flew through the circle, but one hit its mark causing bright specks of light to be thrown from the circle. However Odd's small victory was rewarded by a cut to his leg.

"ARGE!"

He gripped his leg in pain then he forced himself back up and fired arrow after arrow after arrow into the circle. Dozens of glowing white specks spilled out of the circle lighting up the whole area but Odd's retaliation was cut short when he was struck from behind and knocked face first onto the ground. When he tried to get up he was knocked backwards, but before he hit the ground he was knocked to the left then to the right! If this kept up he's surely die and that mend X.A.N.A. will win…

And that's when he lost himself to the power of the beast once more…

"RAOOOOO!"

Purple energy engulfed Odd stopping the clones and Ulrich dead in their tracks and it hurtled outwards away from him. Every last clone exploded into white specks of light and the real Ulrich was thrown onto a bolder.

X.A.N.A smirked as she watched the battle from Sector 5, "Oh Odd you foolish mangy furball. You'll never defeat Ulrich as you are now! The beast alone cannot win! I was hoping to use you more but I guess that's that!"

Odd now as the towering werecat bared his claws, his wounds all closed up, and his eyes burned with pure animalistic rage.

"Raooo!"

Ulrich looked up to see Odd bearing down on him. Odd snarled and slashed right across Ulrich's chest. The kitty boy advanced again in a complete and utter rage trying to take off Ulrich's head but he never laid a whisker on Ulrich.

Two clones had jumped on him from behind, Odd roared and slashed the clones a part to nothing, but then more clones surrounded him. Odd slashed and destroyed clone after clone, but for every clone he destroyed two seemed to take its place. About 50 Ulrich's stood in front of him, swords drawn, ready to fight. Odd glared to the Ulrich's with his silted eyes, growled and charged.

Back at Camp

Sissy sat worried; she knew Odd was powerful, but there was the lingering fact that Odd had never beaten Ulrich before. She cringed; she knew what Odd was up against. Thoughts of what happened months ago were burned into her memory forever…

It started like any other day, Mrs. Hertz took roll call… and Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich were gone. That wasn't abnormal. It was common for them and Yumi to be absent from a period or two. They'd eventually show up and get detention, but this time they didn't. It was nearly dinner time when the cops came. They asked so many questions, pictures of all of them were gathered, their parents were notified and then the cops were called away due to strange sightings on the river. I went back to my room and thought for a moment they sometimes went into the woods and there was an old abandoned factory not to far from there! That's where they could be! I was so selfish, I wanted to find them by myself and be the hero, but then was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. When I arrived at the factory the cops were there; I immediately hid behind a building nearby. Strange lights and mechanical sounds came out of the factory, so this was the disturbance they were called away to! The Police readied their guns and approached the walkway but they didn't even get a chance to set one foot on the walkway when there were shouts of terror and gunfire. An orange streak zigzagged through the cops cutting them down where they stood. Then the streak stopped…

It was Ulrich!

Ulrich just killed those cops!

He was dressed as a samurai and clad in all black…

I felt tears well up in my eyes…

And I ran all the way back to Kadic nonstop. The very next day the monsters came…

Sissy whipped away a tear, "Odd you need to save them or else were all doomed."

"RAAA!"

Odd slashed and destroyed another clone, but it was quickly replaced by two more. Odd was then elbowed from behind, then in the front, then from both sides. The clones had given up in cutting Odd because the cuts they gave him only healed. The kitty boy was fading fast, when he became the werecat he was very powerful, but it didn't last long he didn't have much mastery over himself as her was now. The anger of the beast within him began to fade…

One more clone charged and caught Odd right in the stomach. All the beast rage in him drained away, he fell backwards, purple energy radiated off of him, he had transformed back to his smaller self and had collapsed on to the ground. The Ulrich's taking the opportunity all sheaved their swords, jumped up into the air, and fire sprouted from their hands.

Odd cracked his open, "N…N…No…"

The kitty boy watched helplessly as the Ulrich's created a fireball in each hand…

Was this the end?

Time slowed down, the Ulrich's shot their fire balls at Odd…

So this was how he was going to die?

Suddenly Odd's whole body tensed up as he was struck by a vision…

"_Today's gonna be the day Ulrich! I'm gonna beat you!"_

Odd gasped in remembrance as he watched the events unfold.

"_I want to see you try!"_

_Odd grinned, "Ok then here I come!"_

_I few minutes later Odd found himself flat in his back._

"_Ow…"_

_Ulrich laughed and offered his hand to Odd, "I win."_

_Odd took Ulrich's hand, "Do you ever loose?"_

_Ulrich pulled Odd up, "Nope."_

"_Well that will change! I Odd Della Robbia he by decree that I will defeat you Ulrich Stern; that I will!"_

_Ulrich smiled, "Now I really want to see that!"_

The vision then erupted into flames. Odd stood in a field of ruin, there was fire everywhere, legions of X.A.N.A. monsters stalked around the area and what he saw next made his blood run cold…

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were on the ground not moving…

He knew they were dead…

His mind was made up…

He couldn't die now…

The fire balls smashed into the ground. The clones landed on their feet. The real Ulrich grinned but his smile was turned into a scowl when the fore died down and there was nothing there! He missed! Just then three clones to the right of him were destroyed. All of the Ulrich's turned to find the kitty boy perched on top of a pile of rubble, arm up ready to fire.

"Ready for round two!"

Several Ulrich's charged up to Odd only to be destroyed by physic energy.

Odd thought to himself, "Ok Odd you can't keep this up for long. You gotta think!"

He blasted more charging clones.

"Man I hate thinking!"

He blasted some more.

"Ok Ulrich's clones are mindless… So if I find the one with a mind it will be Ulrich!" More clones fell to his physic energy.

"Wait… What's to keep the others from tearing me apart while I try to rescue him?"

Odd slashed two advancing clones to nothing and his eyes widened in shock.

"The clones are easily made and easily destroyed! So if I can find some way to destroy a bunch…" Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the river that flowed through the ruined city, "That just might work."

Odd gathered up a bunch of energy, blasted a few clones, and took off towards the river.

Aelita tired desperately to dodge the verage of incoming shuriken.

"Ahh!"

Aelita tripped on the ground and Yumi took the opportunity and threw shuriken straight at the poor elf girl.

"No!"

She barely managed to get a barrier up. Aelita immediately began to sing and sand blew around Yumi, temporally blinding her. Yumi growled and whipped the sand from her eyes. Aelita sang again and sharp rocks appeared in front of her…

Yumi saw this and whipped dozens of shuriken at the distracted elf , striking her all over, but before Yumi could react Aelita disintegrated into specks of light! A decoy! Yumi heard heavenly music from behind her and as she turned to confront the elf she was struck in the shoulder and the leg by sharp rocks.

"Sorry Yumi…"

The geisha fell to her knees in pain then she looked up and glared at Aelita, white smoke blew from her mouth. Aelita stood ready for battle. Yumi got up, growled, and shot a beam of white energy at Aelita.

"Ahh!"

Aelita barely dodged it and she fell to the ground.

"Uhhh…" Aelita groaned and pulled herself up and looked back, "No way!" Where she stood before was covered in ice, "Yumi can create ice!"

"Raaa!"

Aelita's head snapped over to Yumi to see another ice beam heading towards her.

No! She couldn't loose to Yumi!

Odd needed her…

A pink bubble barrier encircled Aelita seconds before the ice beam hit…

She wasn't a poor little girl who always needed saving!

But then Aelita gasped in horror; the ice was slowly creeping around her barrier…

"Odd please hurry…"

"Come and get me you creeps!"

Odd shot three clones dead. He was almost to the rivers, so he began to concentrate and the river began to bubble. Unbeknownst to Odd the Ulrich's began to create their fire balls. The river got closer and closer, and bubbled even more. The fire in the Ulrich's hands grew even bigger. Suddenly Odd skidded to a stop, he was right in front of the river now, and he started to glow purple. The Ulrich's also skidded to a halt and began getting ready to fire, but Odd lifted his head up and smirked at the Ulrich's. A purple bubble barrier encircled him, and all the Ulrich's looked up in horror as a title wave came down upon them.

"Odd hurry please!"

There was no escape for Aelita. If she moved her barrier would collapse and she would be frozen to death.

"Help…"

The waves crashed around annihilating each of the clones into specks of light leaving only the original Ulrich flat on his back on the ground.

"Urg..."

Ulrich sat up to see Odd bearing down on him. Ulrich unshiefed his sword so he was ready to stab only Odd had vanished into thin air. Then he felt two hands grip him from behind.

Odd concentrated, he entered Ulrich's mind, and found himself in front of the prison that held his friend.

"RAAAAAA!"

With all of his physic might he smashed open the barrier and he found himself back outside in enough time to see Ulrich's X.A.N.A. ghost exorcised.

"Wha…?" Ulrich cracked open his eyes to find Odd standing over him with his arm stretched out.

"I win"

It was getting colder and colder inside her barrier.

"Odd! Please help me!"

Odd Looked up and gasped, "Aelita?"

"_Odd please help me!"_

"We've got to go! Yumi's still under X.A.N.A'S control and Aelita's in danger!"

"WHAT! Odd what's going on?"

"There's no time! I'll explain on the way! Board appear!" The overboard appeared out of thin air causing Ulrich to freak out, "You can do it too! Just say overbike appear!"

"Overbike appear?" Sure enough the overbike appeared and Ulrich hopped on, "Now explain!"

"Alright!" They both took off and Odd explained the situation.

Ulrich couldn't believe what he was hearing! He also couldn't believe how Odd had changed! Odd was so focused and powerful! He wouldn't have wanted to be beaten by anyone else.

"There they are! I need you to melt Aelita out of the ice and I'll go free Yumi!"

"Just how do I melt her out!"

"Use your fire powers!"

"Wha!"

"Dude, if it wasn't for the fact that when I go berserk all of my wounds heal, I'd take my shirt off now and show you the gigantic third degree burn you gave me!" With that Odd took off.

Ulrich just blinked, "Odd's still odd."

Yumi sensed something was behind her and when she turned her head she had enough time to see Odd grasp her head in his paws. Odd focused, entered her mind, and smashed the barrier that kept Yumi prisoner.

Ulrich stood there staring at the gigantic ice ball before him that held Aelita. Odd said he could create fire but how? Ulrich looked at his hands… maybe… he pictured fire in his mind and stared at his hands, soon his hands were a blaze with fire.

"Ahh!" He thought his hands were toast but the fire felt mitten warm, "Whoa." Ulrich began to melt the ice.

Yumi slowly stirred awake and saw Odd standing behind her.

"Wha? Odd?" she tired to get up but her shoulder and her leg felt like they were on fire.

"Yumi don't mo…" Odd's world began to spin and a terrible pain erupted in his stomach.

"Odd!"

Ulrich managed to burn a gigantic hole in the ice and Aelita crawled out shivering like crazy.

"So… So…. So cold!"

"Don't worry Aelita I'll warm you up!" Ulrich started a fire in his hands.

"Odd? Odd what's wrong!"

"Wha?" said Ulrich

Ulrich and Aelita looked over towards Yumi in enough time to see Odd collapse to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Odd!" yelled Aelita

"No!" yelled Ulrich

They both dashed over to the fallen kitty boy.

"Odd hold on!" Aelita put her hand on Odd's shoulder.

Odd jerked violently, he placed a paw over his mouth and made a strange noise.

"Odd? What's…? No!" Aelita gasped

Blood trickled out between his fingers…

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

Yes I know I'm evil.

Next Chapter: A Path towards Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Naruto

Chibi Chibi Samurai Ulrich: PEACE OUT!

Chibi Chibi Neko Odd: Meowwww! (Bye! Bye!)


	11. A Path Towards Danger

A Path Towards Danger By Dragon C. Chan

You're not even going to read this part are you? (It's time for your daily dosage of Kitty Boy!)

Pathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpathpath

"What's wrong with him Ulrich!"

"I think I know Aelita, but we need to prop him up so I can look at him."

Aelita immediately began to sing and a small bolder materialized on the ground, and with help from Ulrich she got Odd to lean his back on the rock.

"Now Odd the pain is in your stomach?" questioned Ulrich

Odd quickly and painfully nodded yes as he gripped his stomach harder.

"I know you're in pain but I need to look at your stomach."

Odd painfully nodded again and slowly brought his arms to his sides. Ulrich kneeled down and carefully pulled up Odd's shirt, and gasped in horror. Large burses covered Odd's midriff.

"No…"

"What's wrong Ulrich?" questioned Aelita.

"He's got internal injuries!"

Yumi sat up painfully, "I have no idea what's going on but, we need to get him to a doctor!"

Suddenly new pain erupted within Odd causing him to jerk violently and cough up more blood. Aelita tried to comfort the cat boy but he then went limp in her arms.

"Odd!"

"We need to get him to a doctor now!" Ulrich went to call his bike but Aelita knelt by Odd and began to sing.

"Aelita?"

Aelita cracked her eyes open, "I can heal him…"

Aelita's voice lit u the whole area and pink energy radiated from her hands to Odd's body making him glow a soft pink. Meanwhile Ulrich and Yumi could only watch and pray Aelita wasn't too late.

Odd looked around, it was nothing but darkness… Where was he? He remembered the pain; he remembered his fall, was he dead! A bright light exploded on in front of him and Odd gasped in horror. He fell to his knees, he was dead…

But then Odd's ears twitched as he heard a noise. He couldn't quite make it out at first but it got louder and louder! It was the sweetest music he had ever heard! Behind him a pink light began to glow. It got brighter and brighter until it out glowed the white light. The sweet heavenly music played on and on and it beckoned Odd straight into the pink light…

Aelita sang her heart out. Odd just couldn't die! She sung until she by some unknown force just knew that Odd was healed, but when she stopped Odd did not stir.

"Odd?"

The elf girl nudged him a little bit but the kitty boy did not react to her touch…

"Odd?"

Aelita's world was falling apart. She buried her face in her hands and started to sob hysterically. Odd was gone and it was all her fault!

"Ae-Aelita?"

Aelita gasped in shock and looked forward to see Odd slowly sit up and stare at her with concern filled cats eyes.

"ODD!" She threw herself at Odd, wrapped her arms around him, and wept on his chest, "Thought I'd- I'd…" Aelita broke down and couldn't control her sobbing.

"Aelita…" He pulled the elf close and kissed her on her forehead, "Shh… Shh.. It's ok Aelita. I'm not going anywhere." Aelita continued to cry so Odd leaned into the embrace and began to rub her back, and give her purrs of comfort.

Ulrich just stared at the scene before him. His best friend almost died, but Aelita was able to save him. Odd and Aelita looked so natural together… HOLY SHIT! Ulrich was hit by a great realization. Odd and Aelita… They could like each other! Ulrich looked to Yumi and she had the same expression on her face. Is this true? If so this can cause major problems. Suddenly Yumi gasped in pain and gripped her shoulder and leg wounds.

"Aelita! Yumi needs your help!"

Aelita's head shot up and the elf girl dashed over to Yumi and began to heal her.

Ulrich looked over to Odd, "Now you have some explaining to do."

"Alright, this is what's going on…"

Odd told them everything that had happened and as Odd told his tale Aelita healed them all one by one.

"…and since you both are safe we just need to save Jeremie. Also currently the French army assisted by the US, Russian, Chinese, British, and some other armies are assaulting X. A. N. A's compound trying to destroy it."

"X. A. N. A.'s gone all out this time." Commented Ulrich

"But now that were free and we have these new powers, X.A.N.A. won't get the world with out a fight!"

Ulrich smiled at Yumi's determination and then saw Odd inspecting his gauntlets.

"I tore them up pretty bad huh odd?"

"Don't worry I can fix them."

Odd pulled off his gloves and Ulrich and Yumi gasped. Soft light violet fur covered Odd's arms from his elbows to the tops of his paw like hands. Odd, noticing this smirked and proceeded to kick off his shoes and pull up his pants legs revealing pawish clawed feet and more light violet fur that stretched from his knees to the tops of his feet.

"What the!" exclaimed Yumi

"Holy…" Ulrich almost swore again.

Odd started to laugh, "You guys should see your faces!" The kitty boy began to double over laughing.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other then at Odd then back at each other again and nodded.

WACK!

"Oww! What was that for?"

Ulrich and Yumi just smiled as Odd held his head.

"I feel so loved! Even when you're not possessed by X.A.N.A. you're still trying to kill me!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes and Yumi sighed. Aelita watching the whole scene was happy some things were getting back to normal, but they still had so much to do.

"You guys we need to get going."

Odd looked to Aelita and nodded, "Alright. First I gotta fix these."

Soft purple light radiated from his hands to his gloves and all the blood vanished and all the tears closed up. Then Odd's whole body began to glow a soft purple and all the cuts and blood vanished from his outfit.

Odd looking at the others and shrugged, "I guess while I'm at it…"

The kitty boy walked over to Ulrich and repaired the giant slash mark tears on his chest; then he went over to Yumi and repaired the various tears to her outfit, and finally Odd made his way over to Aelita and the only rip to her out fit was the one on her shoulder. He put his paw on her shoulder to repair the tear and was hit by a vision.

_Aelita gripped the shuriken that was imbedded in her shoulder._

"_1…2…3!"_

"Whoa! That was intense Aelita!"

Aelita blushed, "You saw what happened?"

"Heck yeah! It makes me want to consider calling you Xena instead of Aelita. Now onwards towards battle!" Odd began to charge forward.

"Uhhh… Kitty boy? You might want to take these." Said Ulrich pointing to Odd's gloves and shoes on the ground.

"Huh! Oh Yeah! I was Uhhh… making sure you were on your toes!"

"Right…"

As Odd went to retrieve his gauntlets Aelita walked over to Yumi and gave her a nudge.

"Ummmm…Yumi who's Xena?"

"Oh! She's the main character in the TV show called Xena Warrior Princess!"

Aelita blushed again, "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Ok! Now if Mom over here" gestures to Ulrich, "has no futh"

WACK!

"OWW!"

Ulrich smirked looking proud of himself, "Now we can go."

As they all called up their vehicles Aelita swore she heard Yumi mumble the words humph and boys.

"Aelita?"

She snapped to attention, "Yes Odd?"

"Care to board my board mademoiselle?"

"S-Sure."

Aelita reluctantly got on the board with Odd and the foursome took off.

"LOOK OUT!"

Raul barely managed to dodge the incoming laser fire from the hornets. He had long since lost his tank and he was just surviving on the ground. The armed forces were slowly being pushed back by X.A.N.A.'s machines.

"Odd where are you?"

And as if on cue three hornets above Raul exploded.

"YAHOOOOO!"

A foreign soldier looked up, "What's that?"

Raul smirked at him, "The Calvary!"

Ulrich surveyed the battle, "What's the game plan?"

"We need to find Jeremie ad stop X.A.N.A.!" said Yumi

"Yeah…" Said Odd drifting off eyes glowing soft a purple

"Odd?" Aelita nudged him

"I just had a vision! The tower in the center of X.A.N.A's compound is a pathway to Lyoko and that's where Jeremie is!"

"Really?" Asked Yumi

"This sounds like a real X.A.N.A. trap!" exclaimed Ulrich

"But we have no choice so I need the three of you to distract the monsters! I've gotta plan!"

Odd pulled away and Yumi and Ulrich just shrugged and flew off into different directions into the fray.

"Odd what's your plan?"

"Just watch Aelita; your about to meet an old friend!"

Aelita looked at Odd confused as a purple deck box appeared in Odd's paw. The cat boy then opened the box and a card flew out.

"Wha?"

Odd smirked and raised the card into the air, "I summon you Behemoth the King of All Animals!"

Purple energy emanated from the card and a gigantic form f a beast took shape.

"What in the world?" questioned Aelita

The Behemoth stood towering above everyone. It was a powerfully built creature with dark violet fur along his back and on its forepaws. He also had dark magenta skin, two huge horns protruding from his head, and a long thrashing tail.

At the moment Ulrich shot a fireball destroying a manta when the Behemoth in the distance caught his eye.

"What the…?"

Yumi sliced a hornet and flew towards the awe struck Ulrich.

"Yumi… Did Odd just summon a monster from Yu- Gi- Oh?"

"Well Umm…"

"Oh boy…"

Odd turned to Aelita and winked, "Well here's my stop! Make sure you home by eight and you return the board in one piece!" He dived right off the board.

"Odd?" Aelita peered over the side of the board to see Odd land on the Behemoth's violet mane, "Now I truly see why Jeremie yells at him so mu- AHH!"

Krabes fired at her from below causing her to growl and nosedive towards them materializing sharp rocks all along the way. Meanwhile Odd crawled through the Behemoth's violet mane and swung down his gigantic horn so he was right by his eye.

"Hiya your majesty! I Uhhh… kind of need your help."

The Behemoth's small red eye turned toward the kitty boy on his horn and the great king gave off a low growl.

"Alright! Now here's the plan…"

Explosion's rocked the area; the monsters were pushing the tanks back. They reveled in their victory, but they never imagined the last thing's they'd see were gigantic fangs, drool, and then nothing but total darkness.

"You ATE them! You rock!"

The Behemoth gave off a loud growl and swished his tail back and forward destroying monster after monster after monster.

"Now let's get to that tower! CHARGE!"

The Behemoth roared and charged forward crushing monsters all the way. All attention was now on the Behemoth. Krabes, tarantulas, and mega tanks you name it all banded together in a desperate attempt to hold off the massive creature barreling down upon them; but all their laser fore was met by a purple protective shield thanks to the kitty boy on the Behemoth's head.

The Behemoth the reached the compound and began to smash into it, inching closer and closer to the gigantic tower in the middle.

"WHOOO! When it comes to man vs. machine the beast always wins!"

The Behemoth jumped back and with one final flick of his massive tail he cleared o path leading straight to the tower.

In Sector 5 X.A.N.A. twitched. The destruction of half of the compound was not in the plan. However Phase 3 was about to be completed and Phase 4 would begin!

X.A.N.A's mouth curved into a smirk, "And it marks my arrival to Earth!"

Meanwhile everyone joined Odd who was still on the Behemoth's head.

Ulrich flying around, "Wow, Odd I didn't know you had a twin brother."

"Mua? You think I royalty! COOL!" Odd hopped up and down.

Ulrich all whiney, "ODD!"

"Heh…"

Yumi with her hand on her head, "Oh boy…"

"Well I didn't know summoning Yu-Gi-Oh monsters was a physic power!" said Ulrich

"Well I didn't know that either until about 10 minutes ago…"

"WHAT?" Yelled Yumi

Ulrich glared at Odd, "You risked out lives on a maybe!"

"Well Uhhh…"

Unbeknownst to Odd and the others the tower began to glow brighter and brighter.

Aelita noticing the glow, "Odd look!"

"Wha?"

The rd light exploded in luminosity in front of the gang temporary blinding them and when the light died down Odd's vision cleared in enough time to see a rider less Overboard crash into the ground.

Aelita was gone…

Dangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdanger

I know I'm EVILE again!

Next Chapter: Showdown in Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Behemoth.

I will have a link to a picture of the Behemoth in my profile soon!

Also if you don't know why The Behemoth showed up, go read Cht 2 of The Dance.

Chibi Chibi Neko Odd: Meowwwww! (Bye Bye!)


	12. Showdown in Lyoko

Showdown in Lyoko by Dragon C. Chan

You're not even going to read this part again either are you? (It's time for your daily dosage of kitty boy!)

SHOWDOWNSHOWDOWNSHOWDOWNSHOWDOWNSHOWDOWN

"What the HELL just happened!" Yelled Ulrich.

"I don't know." Stated Yumi, then she turned to the feline child, "Do you know Odd?"

"Let me try something." Said Odd, "Board Appear!"

The Overboard materialized out of thin air next to Odd and he then placed a paw on it and his eyes glowed a soft purple.

"You see something?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, the flash of light was just a distraction! X.A.N.A. sent something through the tower and pulled Aelita in it!"

Yumi looked confused, "What could X.A.N.A. of snatched her away with?"

"I don't know, it's really blurry…" Odd tried to concentrate just on what grabbed Aelita, "It kind of looks like a tentacle…" He squinted, "…Made of wires… WAIT WIRES? OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong Odd?" Said Yumi

Odd turned to the both of them with panic filled eyes, "I had a dream a while ago where Aelita was captured within wire tentacles and a third came out of the darkness and…" The kitty boy trailed off with a look of horror and sadness on his face. He couldn't bring himself to finish but Ulrich and Yumi understood him fully.

"We need to get in there now!" Yelled Ulrich

"Agreed!" said Yumi

At that moment more monsters seemed to appear out of nowhere and they fired lasers at the gang forcing them to retreat away from the tower so they wouldn't get hurt.

Odd gritted his teeth, "Aelita hold on were coming."

Aelita slowly stirred awake. Where was she? The elf got up and opened her eyes. There was nothing but blue….

She was in sector 5!

Aelita looked around, "How did I get here?"

"That's easy…" said a voice frightening Aelita

A figure materialized itself and Aelita gasped in shock at the dark twin in front of her.

"I brought you here."

Odd cringed, X.A.N.A. had Aelita! Right now X.A.N.A. could be doing anything to her! Odd's mind wandered off on all the possibilities, Ulrich noticed Odd's panic and decided it was time for something drastic.

"Odd! We need to get a least one of us in the tower! I've got a plan but it's a little crazy!"

Odd looked at Ulrich, blinked and smiled, "I must say I'm surprised Ulrich, the plan your thinking of reminds me of something that I'd think up"

Aelita glared at her dark twin, "Who are you! Are you one of X.A.N.A's tricks!"

"Aelita, I am X.A.N.A.!"

"No Way… Why do you look like me!"

"That doesn't concern you, for you have something I want and I aim to take it!"

With a snap of X.A.N.A.'s fingers a very familiar sick sound filled the air.

"No… No! It can't be!"

The noise came from all directions Aelita glanced around noticing that the room they were in had many pathways leading to it. Then from behind X.A.N.A. a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Nooo..."

Aelita thought back to one of their earliest training days…

_Aelita sang her heart out trying to refine her materialization ability when Odd walked up._

"_Aelita?"_

_Aelita's singing ceased and she turned to face him._

"_Yes Odd?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Ok."_

"_Well you see Aelita I've been practicing my physic powers and I had a physic vision and I saw you before the Skithazoa attacked, and you froze. You can't freeze like that in the fights to come."_

"_I won't anymore. Anyways you destroyed the Skithazoa."_

"_Uhhh…" Odd suddenly found his shoes very interesting._

_Aelita sounding alarmed, "Odd what's wrong? It's gone isn't it?"_

_The feline looked at her square in the eyes, "I wish I could say yes but I can't lie to you…"_

The Skithazoa advanced towards the pink haired elf.

"He was right!" thought Aelita

She stepped back in fear, and then she remembered something else Odd had said…

"_You've got nothing to fear from the Skithazoa Princess, you're a whole lot stronger than it."_

Aelita's eyes narrowed in determination and she began to sprint down one of the many pathways.

"There's no where to run, this is my domain!" Yelled X.A.N.A.

The Skithazoa followed Aelita out of sight down the path, there was a scream, and the Skithazoa reappeared with Aelita in its grasp.

"Now drain her my pet!"

The Skithazoa's tentacles moved to the side of her head and began to drain her of her memories…

But then a soft music emanated from the pathway and none other but Aelita herself emerged.

"What!" The "Aelita" in the Skithazoa's clutches dematerialized into nothing, "A decoy!"

The elf sang and sang, a giant bolder appeared above the Skithazoa and a hole opened up in the floor.

"No!"

The music ceased and the bolder crashed down upon the Skithazoa sending it straight into the digital sea. Aelita then turned to her completely fuming dark twin.

"You…you pesky little elf girl! How dare you destroy my Skithazoa! Now you'll loose something precious to you!"

X.A.N.A. motioned to the space in between them and a figure materialized. It was the man who plagued her mind with visions and even tried to destroy them once, it was Franz Hopper.

"Aelita I'd like to meet your father!"

"CHARGE!"

Several Ulrich clones on overbikes flew forward and kamikazied themselves into several waiting monsters.

Odd flew overhead on the overboard, "What I'd tell ya a plan worthy of my mind! Whoa!" Odd barely dodged a shuriken flying past his face to see it imbed itself in a hornet that was trying to sneak up on him.

Yumi with her arm extended frowned at Odd, "That's just what I need."

Ulrich flew up to them, "Odd get ready were about to break their line!"

"Alright!"

Odd stared downwards towards the entrance to the tower ready to fly when the pathway was clear.

Ulrich motioned to his clones, "Ok ten of you take the monsters to the right out! The rest of you take the monster to the left out!"

The clones all nodded and charged at the monsters. Krabes, Bloks, tarantulas, you name it fired back unsuccessfully as one by one the clones sacrificed themselves to clear the path into the tower. Odd followed soon after heading straight at the tower. Then a megatank rolled up out of nowhere and tried to take out the kitty boy but it found itself in the jaws of the Behemoth. Odd turned backwards slightly gave everyone a smile and a salute and disappeared into the tower.

"Whoa!"

The overboard vanished leaving Odd to fall on his face.

"Ow…"

Odd grunted and got up to hind that he was inside a tower only the platform covered the whole ground and the only place he could walk to was forward.

"There's no turning back now…"

The feline child went forward and fazed right out of the tower to find himself in the room outside of the arena only the tower was in the middle of it. The room spun and spun then opened up and Odd ran to the arena doors.

"And of course X.A.N.A. is making me run the gauntlet!"

The doors opened up revealing stairs. Odd proceeded to hop down them on all fours and entered he main room to find 50 creepers waiting just for him.

Aelita stared wide eyed at her Franz hopper, "Wha-What do you mean my father! He only created me, so he's really not my dad.

"Not true! He is your father because you not a computer program like me you're an imperfect human!"

Aelita gasped in shock, she's really human? It this really true!

The elf girl looked at Franz Hopper all confused and shocked, "Daddy?"

"Yes."

Aelita was shocked, "You're really… I'm really… Why are we here? Why was I stuck on Lyoko! Why does Lyoko even exist!"

"Aelita, my daughter, I'll tell you everything you deserve to know…"

"It all began when I was a scientist working for the government; I was an expert in computer technology. One day I was given an assignment of great importance, I was to create a program that would disrupt enemy communications. Accepting that assignment was the biggest mistake of my life, I labored for hours developing my program called Carthage, and I also created X.A.N.A. a virtual person modeled after you to run it. Rumors about the project got out and everything was halted, the programs were put under lock and key, and I was reassigned. However many countries wanted the programs for themselves, and since they couldn't get the actual programs they did the next best thing, they went after the one who made them. I asked for help but our government refused to acknowledge the programs even existed. So I stole the programs and fled with you and your mother. I needed them for I had a plan, X.A.N.A. and Cartage weren't just any old program, and they were highly advanced virtual programs. The programs existed in their own world a virtual world! I decided to expand the virtual world to accommodate the three of us. The idea seems crazy but X.A.N.A. was a living program so why couldn't we become living programs? We could live in the virtual world for as long as we wanted and we could escape the people after the programs! I couldn't bear to loose either one of you, so I managed to procure a home in the mountains and got right to work, but I wasn't fast enough. I had taken a job as a teacher at Kadic academy to earn us extra money, but one day I was followed home, I didn't know who they worked for but… They got her! They got Jasmine! I was barely able to escape with you! I had rented a home in the woods called the Hermitage. They apparently didn't know about it. After that I quit teaching to work on our virtual world; Lyoko as it's been dubbed. Lyoko took me another year to finish, but now we could live in peace! We would live there for 100 years the n emerge free, to live our lives in peace but I never imagined my greatest enemy would be of my own creation."

"X.A.N.A." Said Aelita finally interrupting

"Yes X.A.N.A. had done many things behind my back. I was going to destroy Lyoko when the 100 years was up and X.A.N.A. didn't like that. When were virtualized X.A.N.A. took me prisoner and left you on Lyoko by yourself. I never meant for you to go through such pain."

"Daddy…" Aelita went to hug her father but was stopped when X.A.N.A. made their presence known.

X.A.N.A. shook their finger, "Ah, Ah, Ah, Aelita have you forgotten? I said you'd loose something precious to you… AND YOU WILL!"

And that's when the floor under Franz Hopper disappeared…

"RAOOO!"

The feline boy in a rage slashed another creeper causing it to explode. He had eliminated half of them and was so close to the key.

"Just a little but more…" thought Odd

The creepers all moved in front of the key. Odd stared them all down, extended his claws, and charged.

"Yumi watch out!" Ulrich sent a fire ball at a hornet that was behind Yumi destroying it.

"Thanks Ulrich!" The geisha looked around, "Is it just me or are their not a lot of monsters coming at us?"

Ulrich's eyes widened, "It's because there after the Behemoth!"

It was true. Every monster was after the animal king!

"They're trying to destroy him!" Yelled Yumi in a panic

The Behemoth thrashed his tail and gnashed his huge teeth, but the monsters were relentless, without Odd to protect him with his shield every laser was able to hit him.

"No!"

"He's going down!" yelled Ulrich

The Behemoth roared in pain and burst apart into digital specks.

"AHHH!"

The feline child fell to the ground of Sector 5 clutching himself. He felt so weak and his heart hurt.

"The Behemoth has fallen…"

And with that all of the creepers were on him within seconds.

"Father Noooo!"

Franz fell further and further down to the digital sea. Aelita tried to sing up something to save him but out of one of the darkened paths a wire tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around her mouth silencing her. The elf girl could only watch in horror as white energy shot out of the hole signaling that her father had entered the digital sea. Aelita fell to her knees, the tentacle retreated back, and the hole in the floor closed back up.

"No…"

Aelita's world crashed around herself….

Her mother was gone….

Her father was gone….

She was alone.

X.A.N.A. smiled at her darkly, "Now since that's taken care of I can now get what I need from you. For you see your father had hidden materialization codes for him and you from me and I need them to leave Lyoko. Your father hid half of them within himself and he hid the other half…"

Aelita's eyes widened, "Within me…"

"Yes and I aim to take them and leave Lyoko forever!"

"But-But how! The Skithazoa's gone!"

"I have another."

"You have a copy!"

"No, I have something much better!"

With a snap of the fingers a figure with several wire tentacles coming off of it emerged from the darkness.

"Je-Jeremie!"

Jeremie stood there, X.A.N.A. symbols blazing in his eyes and on his forehead, he had no glasses and he wore long blue robes.

"Jeremie answer me!"

"It's of no use Aelita, he's mine now. Now drain her!"

Jeremie walked forward and Aelita froze in fear. He wrapped his wire tentacles around her, placed two by her temples, and began to drain her of her memories.

"RAOOOO!"

The tentacles snapped and Aelita fell to the floor.

"O-Odd?"

Odd stood there claws and fangs bared staring down Jeremie and X.A.N.A. with intensely feral eyes.

"You leave her alone."

INLYOKOINLYOKOINLYOKOINLYOKOINLYOKOINLYOKOINLYOKO

Yep I'm just evil I know.

Next Chapter: The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the Behemoth.

Chibi Chibi Neko Odd: Meoooowww! (Bye Bye!)


	13. The Choice

The Choice by Dragon C. Chan

**Big important note you need to pay attention to: I revised Phase 3 and Friends vs. Friends so now when Odd gets mad he turns into a giant purple werecat instead of just being very feral. **(It's time for you daily dosage of Kitty Boy!

THETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHE

"Jeremie you need to listen to me, X.A.N.A. has you under their control! You need to fight it!"

X.A.N.A. decided to make their presence known, "That won't work Odd, he's mine now!"

The feline glanced at X.A.N.A. with a look of anger and disgust.

"So you're the one we've been fighting all along. You're uglier than I expected."

A gasp of shock could be heard from the elf behind him and X.A.N.A. just laughed.

"Are you really that dense? Have you not noticed that I look exactly like Aelita?"

"Like Aelita?" Odd laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! Your copying skills are even worse than your poly watchamacallits!" Odd's face became stern, "You don't look a thing like her."

X.A.N.A. just smiled and motioned for Jeremie to attack.

"Yumi watch out!"

The geisha had barely enough time to dodge laser fire from krabes below her.

"Thanks Ulrich!"

"It's ok but where do all of theses monsters keep coming from? I need to make more clones!"

"Hey wait! Odd said I'm a master ninja now so…"

"Now what are you up to?

"This Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A big cloud of smoke erupted from nowhere and when it cleared 100 Yumi's stood there on overwings ready to fight.

"It worked!" she then turned to the fire samurai to find him wide-eyed in shock, "Ulrich are you ok?"

"Huh?" he snapped back to reality, "Yeah I'm ok… Oh! There's a manta I'll get it!" flies off.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Boys." Then she flew off as well to fight alongside her clones.

Ulrich flew away from Yumi and tired to hide his blush, "I can't even handle one Yumi now there are 100 of them."

"Odd watch out!"

The feline boy gracefully dodged the incoming wire tentacles, only to have even more come his way. The elf's world was collapsing around her. She just lost her father and now the two living people she cared for the most were locked in deadly combat with each other. If this continued one of them was going to die. More wire tentacles were sent at the cat boy. Odd knew that he couldn't dodge forever, he needed a power boost or he would die and Aelita would be left alone… Then the beast within him began to awaken. Jeremie, with the sudden cease of motion, took the opportunity to wrap his wire tentacles around Odd's body.

"Nooo!" Cried Aelita

Odd's head suddenly jerked upwards and Jeremie was met by the eyes of an angry beast. Purple energy began to flow around Odd hiding him from view. Suddenly the wire tentacles cracked apart forcing Jeremie to pull them back in pain. The energy finally cleared and Odd stood there transformed. His cats eyes were burning with all of his were cat hatred. Aelita gasped in horror, when Odd was like this he had no control over himself! He only had the destruction of his enemies on his mind.

X.A.N.A. thought to their self, "This is getting interesting! As soon as they're done destroying each other I'll get what I need and I'll let that samurai and that geisha in so they can meet their destruction as well!"

Odd bared his claws, fangs, and gave off a deafening roar that filled all of Sector 5. The werecat charged forward trying to either slice Jeremie apart or crush him in his now big powerful arms. The wire tentacles all were aimed for the charging werecat were sliced to pieces. Odd bared down upon Jeremie, Aelita gasped horror, but then wire tentacles emerged from the ground grabbing the were cat from behind, flinging the beast away from their owner. Odd, undaunted, hopped back up and charged Jeremie once again. The possessed genius aimed the wire tentacles at the beast only to have him vanish and reappear behind him. Odd was nearly to Jeremie once again, Jeremie had no time to react! Aelita gasped in horror…

"Raaa!"

Ulrich destroyed another monster. They just kept coming! That was when it hit him… These monsters were only there to keep them from helping Odd and Aelita rescue Jeremie!

"Odd you can't die, or else everything will be lost."

Odd never laid his claws in Jeremie foe X.A.N.A. had wrapped its own tentacles around the werecat. Odd growled and got a quick swipe in before X.A.N.A. pulled him away from Jeremie. The brief contact between paw and head sent Odd into a startling new vision.

"_Yeah!" yelled Odd on the phone with Jeremie_

He was at the dance, but the only sounds he heard were his voice and Jerermie's voice.

"_What Jeremie? I can't hear you!"_

"_Odd X.A.N.A.'s attacking! Take those Damn cat ears off!"_

Odd's eyes widened in shock as the vision ended.

"_Take those dawn cat ears off!"_

Oh god…

"_Take those damn cat ears off!" _

"Odd!"

The werecat slammed into one of the walls of sector 5 and purple energy radiated off of him transforming him back into his normal self. Aelita ran over to Odd.

"Aelita… He saw us, he saw us at the dance."

A look of horror filled Aelita's face. That had been the first time either of them had mentioned anything about what happened that day, and it was all out in the open. Odd then slowly stood up and faced Jeremie; he now knew why he and Aelita couldn't reach Jeremie, and why Jeremie was so angry at them. It wasn't just the fact that X.A.N.A. had possessed him.

"Jeremie before you waste us I have something important to tell you."

Jeremie growled and wrapped a wire tentacle around Odd's arm.

Odd winced but still advanced looking down, "You're always saving Aelita and I wish I could do that…"

Another wire tentacle wrapped itself around his other arm.

Odd still with his head downward said, "You can make her laugh so easily…"

Another wire tentacle wrapped around his leg.

"On the other hand I need to work very hard to make her even smile."

Another wire tentacle wrapped itself around his other leg.

Odd finally looked up and smiled at Jeremie, "I'm jealous of you Jeremie. I really am."

Jerermie's eyes widened in shock, X.A.N.A. noticed this and became enraged.

"Jeremie! Don't listen to him! Strike him down! I command you!"

The possessed genius shook his head and shot out a wire tentacle at the paralyzed kitty boy, Aelita froze in terror, X.A.N.A. smirked with victory and Odd closed his eyes…

To a blow that never came. Jeremie couldn't bring himself to strike down Odd now, for in words unspoken Odd had told him that Aelita was his and his alone. With that the X.A.N.A. ghost that had possessed him left his body and dissolved into nothing, and Jeremie collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees. Aelita looked at the scene before her; she now knew who she would choose. It did come to her like Sissy had said.

"Jeremie!"

The elf ran to Jeremie's side and knelt down beside him.

"Ae-Aelita I-"

The pink haired elf silenced him with a kiss, and when she finished Jeremie looked at her straight at her with confusion.

"But what about you and Odd, you guys kissed and everything."

Aelita stared at Jeremie in shock, "I never kissed Odd, though we almost did at the dance."

"Bu- But X.A.N.A. showed you kiss-" The pieces began to fall into place, "X.A.N.A.!" X.A.N.A. had faked the footage!

"I don't understand you humans…"

Jeremie and Aelita turned to find X.A.N.A in front of Odd who was on his knees after the wire tentacles had released him from their grasp.

"Anger, fear, love, hate, you humans don't make any sense at all!"

Odd raised his head and met the burning eyes of the demonic artificial intelligence.

"I may suck at math and science but that's not needed to know that humans will never make sense, and that is what separates us."

That angered X.A.N.A. and in a rage the demonic artificial intelligence burst into black flames and became a specter with red glowing eyes.

"Now die you pathetic human!"

Two black tendrils flowed out from X.A.N.A. and wrapped themselves around Odd trying to crush him.

"Odd no!" yelled Aelita

Jeremie watched the scene before him, he knew there was only one way to stop X.A.N.A., and there was no other choice. Jeremie pushed Aelita out of the way and shot out his wire tentacles trapping X.A.N.A. within them forcing X.A.N.A. to drop Odd. Then Jeremie brought up a screen and started furiously typing at it.

"Jeremie what are you-?"

He had pulled the elf close so her face met his.

"Goodbye Aelita."

The elf's eyes widened in shock but before she could protest Jeremie deeply kissed her on the lips.

"I love you"

And that's all she heard before she felt limp in his arms.

"Odd get over here!"

The kitty boy shook his head, got up and sprinted over to the waiting genius.

"Odd I need you to take Aelita out of here, and take care of her for me."

"Wha-What!"

"You heard me! Franz Hopper created a virus geared towards destroying X.A.N.A. but it also destroys the activator! Now go!"

"But what of the virus Aelita has?"

"I learned a lot while connected to X.A.N.A. There was never a virus in Aelita, X.A.N.A. just stole her memories of her past life before Lyoko and when I kissed her I gave them back to her."

X.A.N.A. struggled to escape the wire tentacles.

"There's no other way?"

"No. Now take these with you." He threw two orbs and red, one blue to Odd who caught them in his paws, "You'll know how to use them but don't use the blue one till you find my parents!"

It was becoming harder to hold X.A.N.A.; Odd took Aelita in his arms and the overboard appeared. The feline turned around and boarded the board but stopped for his final words to his friend.

"I never told anyone because I didn't want to loose two of my best friends", and with that Odd took off.

Jeremie smiled and unitized the countdown to the virus release.

Out side the battle still raged on Yumi's and Ulrich's slashed, froze and burned their way through monsters trying desperately to get in.

Odd flew through the maze of Sector 5 with Aelita in his arms. Then he noticed that the walls were slowly dematerializing.

Yumi and Ulrich were almost to the tower when in a brilliant flash of light Odd emerged with the elf in his arms and he locked eyes with them for mere seconds but that alone got the message across.

Run.

Explosions rocked X.A.N.A.'s compound all of the monsters fell to the ground out of power, and everyone turned on their heels and ran. One final explosion eliminated any traces of the diabolical compound.

It was nearly sundown when Aelita finally woke up. She looked around and spotted Odd.

"Is he really…?"

Odd couldn't meet her eyes…

Jeremie was dead. The elf broke down crying. Odd then remembered the orbs and reached into his pocket and pulled out the red orb.

"Yumi! Ulrich! Get over here, its story time!"

"What are you talking about?" said Ulrich walking up with Yumi in tow.

Odd knew what he had to do. The feline concentrated and let energy enter into the orb activating it.

"Hello everyone."

The orb had produced a hologram of Jeremie! Aelita stared at it transfixed.

"I hope everyone's here. I just want to say that I'm going to miss every one of you and I wish X.A.N.A. could have been destroyed a different way. You guys are the greatest friends ever, and when this message ends a transformation program will be uploaded to you. With some practice you will be able to become your regular selves and live normal lives again." Jeremie paused for a moment and a sad look overtook his face, and he began to pixilated, "Aelita I love you. I told you I would stop X.A.N.A. from ever hurting you again and now X.A.N.A. never can."

Aelita watched as Jeremie disappeared and the orb disengaged uploading them with the program. Then she ran to the edge of the hill they were on, sat on a stone and cried. Odd frowned and walked over to join her. Yumi watched Odd go with tears in her eyes.

"He was always the caring one, even death he's helping us now. I can actually go back to my normal self now."

"But you look so beautiful."

The geisha's eyes widened in shock and she turned to Ulrich, "What?"

"You moron! You just had an Odd moment! I guess it's now or never." Thought Ulrich

"Yumi for the longest time I've felt these feelings for you and- and"

Yumi's eyes filled with hope.

"Yumi I-I I love you!"

Yumi didn't make a sound, Ulrich feared the worst, but then his fears were washed away when her lips met his.

"I love you too."

Some distance away Sissy watched the new relationship form.

"That's the boy you like isn't it?" said Raul walking up from behind.

Sissy sighed, "Yeah."

"You know there's plenty of fish in the sea."

Sissy turned to Raul and looked him in the eyes, "Your right."

Odd plopped himself down right next to Aelita. The elf was sobbing and it nearly killed him to look at her.

"It's not right, why did he have to die!"

"He died because he loves you."

Aelita faced him with angry tear filled eyes.

"That makes no sense!"

Her anger shocked him for a moment but the feline then placed his paws on her shoulders making her face him.

"As I told X.A.N.A. humans don't make sense, and love will never make sense either."

Aelita stared wide eyed at Odd, "Do- do you love me Odd?"

Odd blinked and smiled, "I do Aelita, and I do love you. Even if you don't love me I'll always be here. I promised him I would."

"Odd…"

She leaned forward and Odd took her in his arms.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Said Ulrich walking up.

"Were not the only ones to be left alone." Said Odd motioning to fact that Ulrich was holding hands with Yumi.

Ulrich blushed, "Well ahhh…"

Odd smirked, "You know you can't hide anything from me."

"Hey you guys!" Yelled Sissy walking up with Raul in tow.

"Raul, Sissy! Hey!"

Odd looked at the both of them standing next to each other and smiled knowingly.

"Odd?"

The feline looked at the elf in his arms.

"The suns going down."

"It is? Then prepare yourselves for a fantastic sight!"

The sun set in magnificent colors of orange, red, yellow. It set upon a world freed and a group of seven best friends.

CHOICECHOICECHOICECHOICECHOICECHOICECHOICECHOICECHOICE

Next chappie: Epilogue

DC.C: Holy crap! The 20 years later epilogue is next! The Story is almost done!

Chibi Chibi Neko Odd: Meowwww! (OOOO!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the shadow clone jutsu!


	14. Epiloge

Epilogue By Dragon C. Chan

Sniff! Sniff! My beautiful story is almost done! But that means I can start a new one! It's time for your daily dosage of kitty boy!

And who better to tell the end of the story than your Kitty boy himself!

THETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHE

It's been 20 years…. 20 years since Jeremie got rid of X.A.N.A…. He gave his life to save the world, but I believe he did it for Aelita most of all. He cared for all of us. Even in death he was still working, because of the red orb he gave us we could transform back to our ordinary selves and into our Lyokian selves at will. Course I still have trouble with my eyes sometimes. Well since I'm physic I knew what the purpose of the blue orb was… It was a message to his parents. It took us a year to track them down in the chaos X.A.N.A. left behind. I don't know how but the orb sorta told me that Aelita needed to come along. It was one of the longest days of my life. I had to explain a lot to them. It still hurt Aelita to talk about it, but when I played the message I was even shocked and I'm physic! Jeremie's last wish was for him parents to adopt Aelita! She became a Belpois after all. And everyone else? Well get this, Sissy and Raul got together! I so knew it! Yeah, I know there's a five year age difference, but hey love has no age. I'm glad she found someone. Also the commander got married to his sweetheart Grace! And I bet you all want to know about everyone's favorite couple Yumi and Ulrich eh? Well those two lovebirds got married right out of high school! I knew when they finally went for it love would blossom between them! They just needed a push. Now Ulrich became a soccer star, and he lead the national France soccer team to victory at the world championships! He's known as the fastest soccer player in the world… hum… Anyways Yumi believe it or not started her own fashion line! "The Geisha" is her company, and she exclusively caters to the Goth, punk, tough girl. They also had two children together! A boy Katsu, who looks and acts so much like his dad and I know for a fact that sometimes that can get pretty annoying! I am so dead for that later! They also had a daughter named Sakura. She's so much like her mother, calm, cool, strong, temper filled. Oh yes, I am so dead for that again! Well we'd all gather together ever year in the mountains, transform into our Lyokian selves and party! I'd even bring out the Behemoth! And we'd have a blast! However for some reason I could never summon any other creatures. Why I guess I'll never know but we had to stop transforming and summoning the Behemoth when our kids were born. Oh! That's right! I still have two more people to talk about. Aelita became a freelance computer virus stopper and she also, since X.A.N.A. was no more, had more time on her hands so she became one of France's most popular D.J.'s. She also models fashion for Yumi and I every now and then…

And I bet your wondering about little old me?

Well I have my own movie production company called Neko Dog Productions. Our latest movie is Legends of Lyoko. It's a retelling of our Lyokian adventures, but with some changes to avoid unwanted "fame". Neko Dog Productions also works with The Geisha in music and dog and cat based clothes, with all of the dog fashion based off of Kiwi of course! Even to this day I still can't believe Kiwi survived the war, though sadly years ago he had to be put to sleep due to old age. Oh! Now I bet your wondering about Aelita and I well…

"Come on daddy were almost there!"

"All right Lexi."

In plain and simple terms we got married. She looked so beautiful on our wedding day, and you guessed it your little old kitty boy is now a daddy. First there's my son Francis who is a splitting image of me of course but that kid is as smart as his mother! Then there's Alexis aka Lexi. She's as pretty as her mother but dang she's as hyperactive as I was when I was her age! Also she loves to dye her hair purple!

"Were here daddy!"

If you have been wondering it's reunion time again! Yumi, Ulrich, Katsu, Sakura, Sissy Raul, their newborn daughter Sasha, the commander, and Grace are all there waiting for us. It's just like old times, except minus one. I love Aelita deeply and always will, but a piece of her will always belong to Jeremie and I can never nor do I want to replace him but…

"Come on Mr. slow pants! They're gonna start without us!"

"Coming hyper girl."

I will always keep my promised to them. Back then I never believed that I could never be more that a friend and yet I became so much more.

The end

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

WHEEEEEEEE! I'm all done! Party at my house!

Chibi Chibi Lyoko group: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
